Ally Or Enemy
by champblaze
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS STORY IS ABOUT WARRIOR TURNED DEMON PER SE BUT HAS THE VILLIAN CREATED AN ALLY OR HIS ENEMY...FIND OUT...OOC ON SOME CHARACTERS AND SLIGHT AU

DISCLAIMER... I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

_zanpakuto_

**inner hollow speak**

_**hollow mask speak**_

* * *

**ALLY OR ENEMY**

Aizen Sosuke stares intently at a blue orb in cave in Hueco Mundo, "most interesting...here..i thought you had died" he thought. Aizen turned to the arrancars that had found the orb, "Hao..Mao...good work...This will prove useful" he stated. Hao and Mao bowed, when suddenly the blue orb started to surge with reiatsu and with burst of wind it exploded. A figure dropped near where the orb was. He rose seeing two people with purple hair and half their faces covered with white bone but the one standing behind them raised his ire. The figure growled as his blue and gold eyes flickered in anger, "Aizen!" he howled, as his purple-black reiatsu surged. The two arrancar stood in shock at the display of power, "hao..mao..attack him" aizen ordered. Hao and Mao drew their swords but before they could even blink, the figure was behind them and their bodies were in pieces. Aizen stood unfazed with his arms crossed, "I see your powers have not dimished...Kiriyu..Mitsuomi" he smiled. Mitsuomi glared with his face contorted in anger, "draw your sword...its time we finish this" he shot.

"Really..I think not" aizen shot back. Mitsuomi raised his left straight out, "Then...Begone from my sight" he stated, as a purple ball formed in his hand. Aizen raised an eyebrow, "a cero..interesting" he thought, dodging the cero and landing behind mitsuomi. Aizen stared intently as mitsuomi charged another cero but aizen vanishes as the cero collides with the cavern wall, blowing a hole in the side. Mitsuomi scanned the smoke for his target but before he could react a hand was in front of his face, "hakufuku" aizen recited. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as he felt his body go numb, "Chikusho" he thought, as his eyes went blank. Aizen stood mitsuomi with a smirk, "most interesting..indeed" he whispers, seeing mitsuomi in the light that entered the cavern.

**#################**

Mitsuomi slowly started to stir, when he heard jeering and growling, "finally awake...mitsuomi" a voice stated. Mitsuomi opened his eyes, taking his surrounding which was a large arena with two large doors on each side, "over here..pal" a voice mocked. Mitsuomi turned to see both aizen and ichimura, "You..." he hissed and gin smiled.

"Mitsuomi..it been so long...and this how you greet me" aizen stated. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed as his reiatsu started to spark, out of the corner of his eye he saw zetseui in the ground. Mitsuomi disappears in a flash, grabbing zetseui and charging aizen, "you're dead" he shouts, bringing his blade above aizen's head but is blocked by another sword, "you are foolish...soul reaper" a voice stated. The figure raised his left hand and charged a green cero. Mitsuomi barely dodged the cero landing a few feet away, "good work ulquiorra" aizen stated.

"Are you unharmed Lord Aizen" ulquiorra replies. Mitsuomi watches as several more figures appear with various shapes and sizes but all carried sword, "they look like soul reapers but have cracked masks" he whispers. The group bows as aizen passes, "they are called arrancar...hollows that have blured the line between hollow and soul reaper..similar to you but You are a pale imitation...with these arrancar..I will destroy the soul society" aizen stated. Mitsuomi gripped zetseui tight, bringing the hilt to his left shoulder and the blade curved down, "don't you dare underestimate me" he hissed. Aizen chuckled slightly snapping his fingers, one of the large door opened behind mitsuomi, revealing dozens of hollows and arrancars, "defeat them...then maybe...you'll have the power to kill me" aizen stated, as he and his group vanished from the arena floor.

(**song playing...Frenzied battle..bleach ost**)

Mitsuomi turned to the charging hollows, "Tremble...Zetseui" he uttered, zetseui responded extending to six feet in length with a few ringlet of chain on the hilt. A rhino like hollow charged him but mitsuomi lept up, slicing it in half and barely dodging a swing from squid like hollow, slicing it into pieces. Mitsuomi drove his blade into a monkey hollow and quickly slashed a snake hollow. Mitsuomi lept in the air holding his blade horizontally, "Kaze ryu Odori!" he shouted, as wind erupted from the blade, slicing several holllows and arrancar. Then raised the blade above his head, "Kori no ryu Odori!" he added, slamming the blade into the ground. A sheet of ice erupted from the blade, freezing several arrancar but a few dodged and released their swords. One arrancar charged a cero but mitsuomi held himself firm, the cero collided with his blade explodng but mitsuomi charged through the smoke, killing several more arrancars.

The group watching were not impressed by mitsuomi's fighting prowess, "its futile..he is a fool" ulquiorra stated.

"Maybe but he's got chops for fighting like that..emo boy" stated a blue haired arrancar. Ulquiorra glared at the blue hair, "he's trash like you grimmjow" he stated.

"Fuck off" grimmjow retorted. The others interests were from eagerness to seeing him die to down right anger, "the fool..is an ant compared to me" stated an older man with one eye and a crown. A lazy looking man with brown wavy hair was lying on his side with a light green haired girl next to him, "hey stark..that soul reaper..he seems weird...his arm?" she stated, pointing. Stark stares at mitsuomi's left arm as he punches a hollow, cracking its mask. The arm is pure white except for black fingers and strange markings, "I don't know Lillynette" he states, with a yawn. Stark however raises an eyebrow, when he sees mitsuomi's hollow like left eye. Gin watches with a sly smile, "he's improved since before but how much?" he thought. An ape hollow grabs mitsuomi from behind as several others charge their ceros. Mitsuomi struggles to get free as the ceros charge him, "no choice.." he whispers, as the cero explodes around him. Several arrancar cautiously approach as the smoke starts to dissipates but from the smoke, a purple cero obliterates three of them. The smoke clears revealing mitsuomi, now wearing a faceless mask with a purple lightning mark on the left side. Grimmjow cracked a wicked grin, while stark sat up. Mitsuomi slowly raises zetseui to his right shoulder as the blade starts to howl, "_**Dragonstrike!**_" he bellows, driving the blade into the ground. The blast of blue energy charges from the ground, letting out a haunting wail as it rocks the arena. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi turned to aizen as smoke leaks from his mask, "_**Your turn...Bastard**_" he hisses.

"I see...so you did aquire hollowfication but..do you really think its enough to kill me" aizen smugly states. Mitsuomi raises zetseui to aizen, when a blast strikes his back knocking him to the ground. Mitsuomi grunts getting to his knees, "hahaha..got ya" a voice stated. Mitsuomi glares back to see a huge person with a bald head and a black ponytail, "Yammy..finish him" aizen orders. Yammy inhales deeply sucking in the lives and reishi of all the hollows on the arena floor. Mitsuomi plants his blade in the ground, "_**tsuchi ryu ordoi**_" he recites, as a wall of earth springs up. Mitsuomi gets to one knee trying to stand, "damn that cero struck me good" he thought.

"_Mitsuomi...we should escape..right now we are outnumbered_" a voice echoes. Mitsuomi get to feet as yammy finishes, "can't zetseui...nowhere to run...besides..we still got one ace to play" he thought.

"**Hahaha...yea..so go bankai and wipe the floor with aizen and his cronies**" a second voice states. Mitsuomi cracks a smirk as he raises zetseui overhead, "_**Bankai!..Kurai Heiki Zetsuei!**_" he recites.

(**song playing...Encirclement battle..bleach ost**)

The wind picks up on the arena floor as mitsuomi reiatsu swirls around him, "a bankai...a mask and...a cero...you continue to amaze me mitsuomi" aizen thought. Grimmjow was grinning with excitement by the display of power, "still no match me..if i release" he thought.

"So this a second release of a soul reaper" stark thought. The others stared intently as the smoke vanished revealing mitsuomi with a menacing black scythe on his shoulder with chain wrapped around the base of the huge blade. Yammy cackled staring at the scythe, "so...trash..you got a new weapon" he mocked but stopped when mitsuomi flashed behind him. Yammy wailed in pain, clenching his shoulder where his right arm use to be, "Bastard...You're Dead Trash" he hissed, as his red reiatsu flared. Ulquiorra rose from his seat, "its fine..let yammy use his resurreccion...I want to test mitsuomi's mettle" aizen stated and ulquiorra bowed sitting down. Yammy went for his sword as mitsuomi pointed his scythe, "_**what's the use of packing a sword...if you're not going to use it...Show me what you got arrancar**_" mitsuomi snaps. Yammy gripped his sword tight, "Enrage..Ira!" he bellowed, both his body changed and swelled in size. Yammy grew an extra set of arms as he grew to thirty feet tall, "guess...he couldn't regenerate that lost arm" mitsuomi thought, flaring his reiatsu. Mitsuomi skipped back dodging yammy punches and ceros, "_**Raikurai ryu Odori**_" he recited, as lightning rained down from his scythe. Yammy swung a wide left but mitsuomi dodged landing on the other arm, "stand still..you fly" he bellowed but mitsuomi fired a flame from his scythe. Yammy roared colliding with the arena wall but countered by firing a bala, mitsuomi cut the bala in half but couldn't dodge yammy's fist. Mitsuomi flew like a missile colliding with the wall on the other side of the arena. Yammy charged a cero, firing it for good measure which destroyed half the arena. The group watched as yammy stomps toward the rubble, "well..its over..lets go stark" lillynette states.

"Not just yet...I'm thinking...its not done" stark replies. The rubble starts to shake as yammy nears and from it hundreds of black chains, yammy struggles as the chains ensnare his body, "what is this!" he howls. Mitsuomi emerges from the rumble to the shock of some of those present, his top is now gone completely, blood trickles down his chest and face from his cracked mask. Mitsuomi raised his right index and middle finger upward, causing the chains to ignite in a black flamed explosion. Yammy staggered as the flame engulfed his body, burning it to nothing but ash, "Konoyaro!" he howled, trying to charge mitsuomi but was met by a purple cero, "_**No You're Dead**_" mitsuomi stated. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi turned to Aizen as zetseui reformed in his right hand, "_**Now..Its your turn**_" he hisses, the other stand ready to intercept. Aizen rises from his seat taking one step, when a huge blade strikes mitsuomi from his left side. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as he falls to the ground, shattering his mask, "hurry up and die..i wanted to face you but you seem weak..now" a voice sneered. Aizen flashstepped to the arena floor to see two people, one with pink hair with glasses and the other with a large weapon and a eye patch, "Szayelaporro...Nnoitora...step away from him" he states. Nnoitra and Szayelaporro bow and take their places among the others, "don't walk away from me Sosuke" mitsuomi hisses. Mitsuomi tries to stand as the blood drips from the wound in his side, "your chance at defeating me was a fleeting one" aizen states. Stark stares intently, "even now..still trying" he thought.

"He can not win...why does he continue?" a voice asked. Stark turned to see a young woman with long seafoam green hair, "I'm not sure..Neliel" he repiles. Neliel watches as mitsuomi clutches his sword, which has returned to its sealed form, "despite his wounds..he continues...strange" she thought, looking to see some of her comrades have left the arena with only her, stark, lillynette and zommari still watching. Mitsuomi charges aizen but he dodged each swing with ease, aizen drew his sword and slashed mitsuomi's left shoulder. Mitsuomi staggered but stood his ground, aizen flashed behind him slashing his back and left leg, "give...up...you have no chance of winning" aizen stated. Mitsuomi stood again with the help of his sword, "No Way In Hell" he spat but his eyes widen as a blade erupts from his chest. Mitsuomi clutched his chest as he fell to one knee with blood pouring from his mouth, "do you know why i fought you this time?" aizen asked. Mitsuomi struggled to stay standing, "I don't give a damn" he struggled to say. Mitsuomi finally collasped, rolling on to his back as he stared up at aizen, "you are interesting...you killed one my espada...you survived our last encounter...your abilities...thats all" aizen stated, walking away but turned quickly, driving his blade into mitsuomi's chest. Mitsuomi stared wide eyed at blade in his chest as blood filled his lungs, reaching up mitsuomi weakly grabbed the blade. Before his eyes went blank, "**Don't you Dare Die Today**" a voice echoed.

**#################**

**(song playing...The battle is to the strong...Fate/Zero ost)**

Aizen pulled the blade from mitsuomi's chest, staring at his lifeless eyes, "did you have a notion you could defeat me..Hmm..I guess..I'll never know" he thought. Aizen turned his heels as his espada that had remained to watch appeared, "Lord Aizen..are you unharmed?" asked Neliel and aizen smirked, "He was to weak to harm..." he stated but stopped when the area was engulfed with a heavy reiatsu. The surge of power was enough to even push aizen back, "what the hell?!" lillynette shouted.

"I don't know" starks replies.

"Look..over there" he adds, pointing. Aizen looks to see mitsuomi's supposed dead body standing as purple and black reiatsu swirled around him, "he was dead" aizen thought. Mitsuomi's eyes flew open as his body shook, letting out a distorted howl as he grabbed his sword charging Aizen. Mitsuomi appeared above aizen with his sword baring down but was blocked by Neliel and Stark's swords, "man..he's stronger than before" stark stated, as they pushed him off. Mitsuomi skidded to halt as white liquid started to seep from his wounds and a small black dot appeared on the right side of his chest and gradually got larger, "is that a hollow hole?" neliel thought. Mitsuomi howled raising his left hand, charging another more powerful purple cero, "what is the meaning of this..mitsuomi?" aizen questioned but mitsuomi did answer as he fired the cero. The cero charged like a missile at them. Stark stood to counter with his own but Neliel stood in front of him, raising her left hand. The cero halted in its tracks as Neliel opened her mouth swallowing the cero and returned it mixed with her own pink cero. The cero doble engulfed mitsuomi in a huge explosion. The smoke dissipated and the scene shook some to their core, mitsuomi stood nearly unharmed with a black draconic wing protecting him, when it flapped back his skin was pure white and the white liquid had formed a partial mask on the left side of his face.

Mitsuomi vanished with a buzz of static, appearing behind aizen but he managed to dodge, "that was..sonido" stark thought. Aizen appeared above mitsuomi, "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro" he recited as six rods of light trapped mitsuomi but he was not done, "Bakudo #63...Sajo Sabaku" he added as a yellow chain wrapped around mitsuomi's struggling form. Mitsuomi hissed and snarled trying to free himself, his reiatsu surged cracking the kido, "his reiatsu..is completely like a hollow now..nearly a vasto lorde level...interesting" aizen thought and performed a handsign, "Bakudo #99 Kin" he recited. Mitsuomi howled as black fabric wrapped around his arms and body in the shape of an X. The remaining espada stared at the struggling mitsuomi, "what now Lord Aizen?" asked stark.

"Its seems...i have found a new arrancar to replace the one we lost" aizen replies. Aizen reaches in his coat, pulling out a small box containing a small orb, "are you sure my lord...what if he rebels?" asked Zommari.

"He won't...if it comes to it...he'll chose to serve me for the chance to kill me someday" aizen replies. Aizen approaches mitsuomi, opening the box the orb glows as tendrils attached to mitsuomi's body, "now...become my greatest tool" he states. (**song ends**)

***Mitsuomi's Inner World***

Mitsuomi staggers through his castle as his body convoles, "God..uhh..Oh..No..." he howls, as his body leaks white fluid. Zetseui appears but can only watch, _"Mitsuomi..the two of you are merging...Aizen he..he killed you and the only way to save you..._" she states.

"**Was for us to merge...you're becoming a hollow...Now Aizen wants to turn you into an arrancar**" his hollow states. The hollow appears as his body is cracking, "_I can't save you now..mitsuomi..don't let him use you_" zetseui states, as she starts to vanish. Mitsuomi reaches out but his arm cracks away, "Zetseui Don't leave me" he cries.

"_Please find me_" she states, as her body vanishes. The world around him cracks and splinters as his world merges with his hollow, mitsuomi rears up letting out a horrific wail as his world crumbles.

**#################**

**(song playing...Hyouhaku..naruto shippuden ost)**

Aizen and his espada watch in awe as the smoke billows around mitsuomi, "show us your new form" aizen thought. The smoke cleared revealing mitsuomi on his hands and knees, his skin was still white but his black hair now had a streak of white in it, "Rise my new Arrancar" aizen states. Mitsuomi slowly rises as the others taking in his features, his arms now match with black fingers and strange tribal like tattoos on both pure white arms, his chest is mired with several battle scars and his hollow hole on the right side but the left side of his face was obstructed by his long hair. The wind blew the hair away revealing his mask fragment. Which was similar to before but now the mask contoured and sunk into his face on the left, stopping above his mouth and his left ear with a purple lightning mark. The thing that stood out for some was the two different colored eyes, one hauntingly steel blue and the other black with a gold iris. Aizen turned to his espada, "My Espada..welcome your newest brother...Mitsuomi Kiriyu...The Zero Espada...no longer will the espada be one through ten but zero through nine" he explains, as the other gasps in shock. Aizen approaches mitsuomi placing a hand on his shoulder but mitsuomi grabs the hand, "I may be one of your men now but..Sosuke...Mark my words..you will regret this decision" mitsuomi utters, passing him and vanishing with a buzz of sonido. Aizen fixes his coat as gin appears, "hope ya did the right thing...should someone go after him?" he asks.

"No...let do him as he pleases...Mitsuomi will serve me" aizen replies, vanishing. Gin watches as the other espada return to their wings, "Capt Aizen...I wonder...did you create your greatest ally or your worst enemy" he thought, vanishing.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CHAPTER ONE IS FINISHED...NEXT CHAPTER PICKS UP JUST BEFORE ORIHIME IS KIDNAPPED AND NEL IS NO LONGER AN ESPADA...MITSUOMI ACCEPTS HIS ROLE AS THE ZERO BUT HE ALSO SEARCHES FOR ZETSEUI BUT AN ENCOUNTER WITH THREE FRACCIONS AND THEIR LEADER..GIVES HIM BACK HIS OTHER HALF...ALSO FOR REFERENCE ON HIS MASK FRAGMENT...CHECK OUT MORTAL KOMBAT THE MOVIE..1995..IT LOOKS SIMILAR TO KANO


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...CHAPTER TWO IS HERE...SIT BACK AND ENJOY

**Hollowspeak**

DISCLAIMER..I DONT OWN BLEACH

* * *

CH2

Mitsuomi sits on the roof of Las Noches staring blankly at the moon, then to the sword next him but it no longer resembled the blade he knew. The sword looked now like a Scottish claymore with a pure white blade and black hilt, "what sword is this?" he thought.

"**Its my contribution to our merger**" a voice states. Mitsuomi glanced over to see his hollow next to him with the sword between them. The hollow is a carbon copy of him but has white hair with a black streak and a blue left eye, "You..." he states.

"**Ha..you actually thought i was dead...Baka!...we merged...but it wasn't without a sacrifice**" the hollow states. Mitsuomi's eyes flicker, "Zetseui...I can't hear her voice..." he whispers.

"**She's gone...but she's not dead...because you're not...some how that thing sosuke used...purged her from us...Remember you are no longer a soul reaper but the anthesis of what we were before...No Longer are we a soul reaper with hollow powers but a hollow with soul reapers powers...thus the new sword**" the hollow explains. Mitsuomi rises to his feet, picking up the sword and unsheathing it, "what is its name...but what about tsukiyomi and my other unique abitlties?" he asked.

"**They are still there but we'll have to perfect them to your new body...As for its name..Its called Hellonic Chaos...its release will awaken your hollow powers..kinda like a bankai**" the hollow states. The hollow looks mitsuomi in the eye, "**for now...sosuke has us at disadvantage...So lets make him regret underestimating us**" he states, extending his hand. Mitsuomi grips the hand as their biceps flex, "Sosuke will rue the day he crossed us" mitsuomi smirks

"**Ohh Yea**" the hollow grins, vanishing.

Mitsuomi returns inside Las Noches to be stopped by Aizen, "mitsuomi..i have mission for you" he states. Mitsuomi stands suspicious, "a mission..already" he replies. Aizen crosses his arms, "Yes..i would like you to go to the world of the living..to observe..acculmate yourself to the new world...go to the city of karakura but be mindful of your reiatsu...do not engage unless provoked" aizen explains. Mitsuomi bows slightly, "of course...but sosuke..i'll follow you for now...Only for Now" he states. Tosen appears quietly, "kaname..take him to his new living quarters and provide him with his new uniform" aizen orders. Tosen bows as mitsuomi passes him as he leads mitsuomi to his wing of las noches and explained the rules of the espada. Mitsuomi entered the large mansion like palace, "figures" he thought, finding the bedroom. The bedroom had a large bed with a large closet and adjoining bathroom with a large tub. The palace also had a large balcony, overlooking the endless sand with sunny daylight, instead to perpetual night. Mitsuomi opened the closet to find varoius sizes of arrancar uniforms and sandals, "hmm..." he thought, picking a pair of skinny white pants and a white jacket outlined in black with a white vest. Also some white gloves outlined in black, "will have to do for now" he whispers. Mitsuomi takes the clothes in the bathroom and starts the water for the tub and he climbs in as the steam billows from the hot water, "**so do you have the gist of the rules?**" his hollow asked. Mitsuomi sunk deeper in the tub, "yes...espada 4th and above can not release in las noches...espada are allowed fraccions...also you need a name" he thought. The hollow chuckled, "**Fine..just call me Roku**" he stated and mitsuomi shook his head, "Baka" he thought. Mitsuomi grabbed a pair scissors, cutting his down to his shoulder and washing it throughly, he finished his bath and exited the bathroom in his new uniform but instead of sandals, kept his calf length black english riding boots. Mitsuomi stared at the number zero on his right palm, "we should head out" he whipsers, going to the balcony. Mitsuomi performs several handsigns and a garganta opens, "here we go" he thought, leaping inside as it snapped closed behind him.

***Karakura Town***

A garganta opens high above the city as mitsuomi steps out, the sun sets in distance as he land on a building. Mitsuomi observes the hustle and bustle of the city, "its changed a great deal" he thought.

"**I can sense a few high reiatsus as well..must be what sosuke meant...we should cautious...try using your barrier**" roku stated. Mitsuomi performed a handsign and a barrier sprung up, "i don't sense a change" he thought, jumping to the street. Mitsuomi strolled the streets, seeing several people and wandering souls, "I see...this town...is filled with high reishi...no wonder hollows come here" he thought.

"**True...maybe sosuke wants something here**" roku replies. Mitsuomi walks into a store, seeing strange foods and drinks also magazines, "strange..riceballs in small packages and something called instant ramen" he whispers. Mitsuomi observes someone fixing ramen, "thirty seconds in the microwave" the person states. Mitsuomi continues watching and understands how it works. Mitsuomi grabs several riceballs and a carton of menthols with a zippo, "so tobacco..is like this now...interesting" he whispers, lighting the cigarette. Mitsuomi continues sightseeing but stops seeing a building called a library, entering he finds hundreds of books and immerses himself. After about six hours of reading, finds himself throughly caught up on world events. Mitsuomi sonidos atop a watertower, "a Hundred Years...that what he stole me..." he whispers, opening a garganta.

**#######**

Mitsuomi returns to Hueco Mundo but not Las Noches, instead going to the outskirts, he surpresses his reiatsu after sensing several hollows. The hollows watch him intently, "**he's human sized but his power is weak**" one sneered.

"**Tasty...he looks like those arrancar**" another stated. Mitsuomi chuckled slightly as the number of hollows reached a baker's dozen, "looks like an audience" he thought.

"**Then..lets obilige them**" roku chuckles. Mitsuomi stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms with his left index pointed out, "**Huh?...he stopped**" one growled, when the hollow next to him fell to the sand. The bird hollow looked to see a smoking hole in the head of the hollow next to him, "**impossible...it couldnt have been come him**" he hissed. A crab hollow snapped its claws when a blast struck his claw, "**Huh?**" he uttered before, falling dead. The other hollows flared their power, realizing something was attacking them but could not see the attacker, "Having Trouble" mitsuomi chuckled. The hollows growled as they flared their reiatsu and charged him but mitsuomi focused his power and simply raising his index and middle finger upward. The hollows were killed by the sudden surge of power and quick surpression, "**Good work...now...head to that tall rock over yonder**" roku states. Mitsuomi stares at the fifty foot rock face, **"this shoud be far enough away..but don't release..just focus on basics for now...this sword is of a different weight than before**" roku stated. Mitsuomi drew his new sword, spinning the blade in his hand and notices that the sword is slightly heavier but not by much. Mitsuomi starts with some random swings but they become more focused and prescise. Soon invisible slashes strike the sand, "my quicksword is faster now and more prescise" he whispers, swinging at the third and first rock in a row of three but leaving the second unharmed. Mitsuomi continued putting his new body through its paces but now its was hand to hand, he struck a large rock with a fluery of right jabs and heavy left punches but only small impacts were left in the fifty foot tall rock, "**add more power to your punches...the power is yours to command...So tell me what do you hate?**" roku states, manifesting behind him. Mitsuomi punches the rock with his left, "sosuke aizen" he replies.

"**Not enough...what do you Really hate**" roku asks. Mitsuomi stops, "That I was Powerless to stop him" he replies, punching the rock harder. The rock cracks slightly, "**Still not enough...remember...your Resolve...Meyrin..Your mother...Saya...they were taken away from you beacuse you were too weak**" roku states.

"Yes..." mitsuomi replies.

"**Now Zetseui is gone...beacause of your weakness**" roku states, tossing mitsuomi his sword. Mitsuomi swings the sword at the rock, "I failed her...its my fault" he states.

"**Yes..you were not strong enough to protect her**" roku states.

"Yes..." mitsuomi replies. The sword starts to swirl with black energy, "**If you don't get stronger...Innocent People Will Die**" roku shouts. Mitsuomi lets out a mighty war cry as he cleaves to rock in half from top to bottom with a huge plume of sand, "**Strength..real strength comes from truth...Zetseui and I were born from you...You have all the power inside**" roku states. Mitsuomi sighs sheathing his sword, "you sound like zetseui" he states.

"**Maybe but we need to find her**" roku replies.

"But how..where can she be?" mitsuomi asks.

"**I don't know**" roku replies, as mitsuomi returns to las noches.

**#######**

The weeks go by as mitsuomi immerses himself among the espada but changes come quickly, Neliel is ousted as the third espada through unknown reasons but is replaced by newcomer Tia Halibel. The espada as aizen feels is now complete with Mitsuomi as the Zero, Stark as Primera, Barragan as Segunda, Tia as the Tres, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Granz and Aaroniero, including their fraccions. Mitsuomi is nowhere in his search for zetseui but today lady luck would give him a little headway. Mitsuomi strolled by the pits as it was called, it was used to pick the numeros for the army, he saw some of other espada searching for more fraccion. The first pit had the most noise and saw Barragan watching with his fraccion, "he thinks of himself as some kind of god king" mitsuomi thought.

"**He was the king of hueco mundo..yanno...i'm amazed sosuke got some many to serve him**" roku replies.

"He's just a smooth talker" mitsuomi thought. Mitsuomi saw Barragan go straight for a mammoth hollow and bring him into his faction as he strolled to the second pit. The second pit wasn't as lively as the first but when they saw mitsuomi watching, their vigor picked up and the fighting intensified. Mitsuomi reached in his pocket, pulling a pack of cigarettes and lighting one with his zippo, "Mindless...see someone of status and they run wild" he whispers. Mitsuomi peers over to third pit but saw no one, "figures...only the weak...as they would say" he thought.

"**True...but strength isnt everything**" roku replies. Mitsuomi strolls over to the third pit with his hand in his pockets, "only weaklings and rejects in there..Zero" grimmjow chuckles, from his spot. Mitsuomi ignored grimmjow as he peered in the pit and like in the second pit, seeing him the vigor was renewed but something caught his eye.

Mitsuomi saw at the far corner three hollows fighting in a group but something was behind them, "**they're almost protecting it**" roku states.

"Tashikani" mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi squats down to get a better look with his cigarette hanging from his mouth, "two attack and one defends..smart...they use the corner to their advantage...its doesnt seem like a shaky alliance but a genunie one" he states.

"You are correct" a voice states. Mitsuomi glances up to see Tia standing next to him with her arms folded under her breasts, "I take it you know them?" he asks. Tia pointed towards the trio, "the deer is Apacci...the lioness is Mila Rose and the snake is Sun-Sun...i found them and we helped each other...they willl be my fraccion" she explains. Mitsuomi stands up not taking his eyes off the fight, "the fourth...the one they're protecting?" he asks.

"Never gave a name...i deduced it couldnt talk but was skilled" tia replies. Mitsuomi blows a puff smoke dropping into the pit, the fighting quickly stops as the hollows fall over themselves to get out of his path. Mitsuomi approaches the trio as they back more into the corner, "Easy...I just wanna see the thing you're hiding" he states, with a smile. The lion growls and the snake hisses, "Stay back...Bastard" the deer states.

"Apacci thats enough" a voice states. Mitsuomi glances back to see Tia, "Master Halibel...forgive us" the three states, as they part to revealing a hollow. The hollow resembled a small deer sized dragon but what struck mitsuomi was its eyes, one blue and the other red, "could it be..." he thought.

"**Not sure**" replies roku. Mitsuomi kneels to the small dragon, who growls but relents seeing his blue eye, "i don't know if you can understand me but you interest me...how bout you follow me" he smiles. The little dragon looks at him curiously but places a claw on his extended hand, "i'll be taking this liitle one with me..if you don't mind" he stated.

"I see...come girls" tia states. Mitsuomi hoists the little dragon his shoulder as they lept from the pit and made their way to aizen.

Mitsuomi and Tia arrive at the chamber just as Barragan exits with his newest additions but mitsuomi walks past them. Tia acknowledges him but mitsuomi does not, "Your insolence...knows no bound...You are in the Presence of God King Barragan Luisenbarn...Bow you...shinigami turned hollow" states one of barragan's men. The little dragon on his shoulder hisses but mitsuomi taps its side, "Ohh..is that right...Well Mercy me...I'm shaking in my boots" he states, with obvious sarcasm. Barragan glares as he turns to mitsuomi, "You are a Disgrace to the espada...You were once a soul reaper but for aizen to make you the zero..Is an Insult" he states. Mitsuomi glances back, "If you wanna fix that..I'll be waiting" he states, entering the chamber. Aizen sits in his chair as mitsuomi and the others enter, "Ahh..Zero...Tres...I see you have chosen" he states. Tia bows "Yes Lord Aizen" Tia states and mitsuomi nods, "Yea..If I hadn't found this liitle one..I wouldn't of had any" mitsuomi states, dropping the little dragon off his shoulder. The little dragon growled at aizen but relented when mitsuomi thumped its head, "A pecicular hollow" aizen states, reaching his coat. Aizen pointed the Hougyoku at the little dragon and tendrils shot forth, it tried to stand but quickly fell as its body started to glow.

The light died down leaving a young girl in place of the dragon, she had short shoulder length red hair, as she stood mitsuomi got a look at her mask fragment, which was like his but on her right side and her hole the left side of her chest. Mitsuomi slipped off his coat, drapping it over the girl's shoulders and picked up her zanpakuto, which was a katana with a black and white hilt but the sword was as tall as she was, which was four foot five inches. The girl bowed to aizen and to Tia before taking her place next to mitsuomi, "i'll be leaving sosuke" he states. Aizen waves a hand, "By all means" he replies. Mitsuomi walks the halls of las noches with his little fraccion in tow, "still won't talk huh" he muses but she only looks at him, "hmm.." the girl replies. Mitsuomi continued to walk with his hand in his pockets, "well good things comes to those wait huh?" he muses. Mitsuomi entered his wing as the girl followed with her feet patting on the floors, he lead her to the bath and found some clothes for her. Mitsuomi sat on his balcony as the girl showered, "**they look similar but can it be her**" roku states.

"Dunno" mitsuomi replies. The girl slowly walks out the bathroom in her new uniform of white pants and a long white tailcoat, "ready to tell me your name?" he asks. The girl stands silent but suddenly grabs his waist in a tight hug, "Mitsuketa" she whispers.

"Ahh...you found me...Zetseui" he smiles. Zetseui sits down next to him, "how did this happen?" he asks.

"I dont know..when we were...I woke up in the menos forest as a hollow...then...I found Master Halibel" she states.

"**Must be because of our power...some of my hollow power fused to her..I dont know**" roku states, manifesting. Mitsuomi grabbed zetseui in a hug to him it didnt matter how but was glad she was ok, "so what now?" she asks.

"We play along for now...till we figure this out" he replies.

#################

Mitsuomi walked the hall of las noches with zetseui in tow, when he saw grimmjow and his fraccion walk past, "don't tell anyone but we're going to have some fun" he smirks.

"Right grimmjow" stated one of his fraccion named shawlong. Mitsuomi leaned on the wall, "interesting..feel like taking a trip?" he asked.

"Sure i guess" zetseui replies. Mitsuomi follows grimmjow outside to see him enter a garganta, "come on" he states, opening his own. Mitsuomi and zetseui arrive in karakura, just as a huge flame erupts far from them, "seems the fighting has started" he stated, as they landed on a building. Mitsuomi closed his eyes focusing his senses, "three...no four captain class reiatsu...three Lts...but they're struggling..must be the limiter" he stated.

"What do we do?" zetseui asked.

"I want you to observe the other battles...I'll follow Grimmjow...but stay out of sight" he replies.

"Right.." zetseui states, vanishing with sonido. Mitsuomi lands on a building just as grimmjow's reiatsu flares, "not one to hold back" he whispers, watching the battle. Grimmjow blocks his opponent's blade with his bare forearm, blowing the person away, "so he's the fourth one but his reiatsu is fluxuating wildly...dont know about the hair though..orange" he thought. The orange haired soul reaper, raised his blue reiatsu higher and higher, his large sword was quickly replaced with a sleek black katana. Mitsuomi's eyes darted rapidly as he watched the fight, "grimmjow is clearly overpowering him..despite the bankai" he thought.

"**Indeed but the kid's got moxy...he must be new to the game...no kido or hakuda**" roku stated. Grimmjow struck the soul reaper with a thunderous kick, sending him to the ground but from the smoke, a blast of black energy accented with red struck grimmjow. Mitsuomi watched grimmjow cackle widly, going for his sword but was stopped by tosen, they exchange words and tosen opens a garganta. Mitsuomi glanced to the orange hair, "that attack..interesting" he thought.

"Mitsuomi!" a voice shouted, turning he saw zetseui. Zetseui dropped down next to him, "so what happened with the other battles?" he asked.

"Its like you said..once the limters were ceased...the battles were over quickly...all of them are dead...Where's grimmjow?" she replies. Mitsuomi crosses his arms, "he left...tosen stepped in...No doubt sosuke is tiffed...come on lets head back" he stated tapping the air. The garganta opened with zetseui entering first followed by mitsuomi but before it closed, he caught a glimpe of the orange hair, "get stronger kid" he thought, as it snapped closed.

#################

Mitsuomi arrived back at his wing to find someone waiting, "to what do i owe the pleasure...Halibel" he stated, tossing his coat on a sofa. Zetseui bowed to Tia as she entered behind mitsuomi, "I wanted to speak with you concerning a rumor" tia stated. Mitsuomi plopped on the sofa, "alrite shoot?" he replies. Tia crossed her legs, "Is it true..you were once a soul reaper...because some of the arrancar don't trust you...you openly...disrespect Lord Aizen...You have taunted Barragan...You seem cocky but the way you interact with her seems to suggest otherwise" tia stated. Mitsuomi crossed his legs as he lit a cigarette, "To anwser your first question...I was a soul reaper...but i possessed the powers of a hollow as well...also zetseui was actually my zanpakuto...Now concerning Sosuke...never trusted him..and never will...As for Barragan...all he gotta do is find me" he explains. Tia stares at zetesui then to mitsuomi, "its true..Master Halibel..Ive known him all his life...He's not one to minced words but if he trusts you..well its to the death" zetseui states. Mitsuomi shifts in his seat as zetesui decides to make tea, "I'm glad you came..I have proposition for you" he states and she arches an eyebrow "what kind?" tia replies. Mitsuomi sighs softly, "As you know War is on the horizon...and well...sosuke is confident but i'm not...which why i propose an alliance between you and me" he explains.

Zetseui returns with the tea, "do you expect me to serve you?" tia asked.

"No...this alliance is a partnership...you and i are alike but different...Sacrifice...Its something we both know quite well..." he states, sipping his tea. Tia raised the glass to her lips drinking the strange liquid through her mask fragment, "Yes...Sacrifice of ones comrades to survive or the leader's sacrifice to save his comrades...are you the same?" she stated. Mitsuomi leaned forward slightly, "In a way but for me...I sacrifice any and all to achieve my goal...I'd rather not see you sacrifice yourself for him" he states. Tia shifts in her seat, "I owe Lord Aizen my life and the lives of my fraccion...If not for him..we would be dead" she states. Mitsuomi draps an arm over the back of the sofa, "I see then shouldn't you be stronger as well as your fraccion...sosuke may know the goteijusantai but so do i..they will send their best...so why not be ready to face them" he explains. Mitsuomi rises from his seat, "I'd like to train your fraccion...together they can survive but individually...is a different story...at best combined they are about a fourth seat level but if let me train them..I can make them a force to be reckoned with" he states. Tia rose from her seat, "why go through the trouble?" she asks, as they walk out on his balcony.

"Maybe its a thank you for protecting zetseui...or maybe its beacuse you have a genuine rapport with your fraccion...unlike the other espada...give me until the war...they will be in my care till then and zetseui in yours" he replies. Tia stands silent with her arms crossed, "Alrite...I'll accept...I'll inform them and you may come get them later" she states, vanishing with sonido. Mitsuomi stood silent as zetseui approached, "why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Dunno...for fun..boredom..are maybe its to stick it to sosuke...but we need partners...but if comes down it..I sacrifice her to get what I want" he stated, with a smirk.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CH2 IS FINISHED...TO ANWSER A QUESTION YOU MAY ASK...ZETSEUI IS NO LONGER A ZANPAKUTO BUT A ARRANCAR..THE EASIEST WAY TO EXPLAIN IS THAT THE HOUGYOKU ANSWERES HER WISH TO STAY ALIVE...NEXT CH HAS ZERO MEETING HIS NEW FRACCION..ALSO A TRIP TO THE SOUL SOCIETY...WHERE HE MEETS SOME OLD FACES BUT WILL THEY RECOGNIZE HIM...STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT...UNTIL NEXT TIME..PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...CH3 IS HERE...I'M STILL NOT SURE ON A PAIRING BUT ITS BETWEEN HALIBEL AND APACCI BUT IT JUST MIGHT TURN INTO A HAREM THING...DUNNO...SO SIT BACK..ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW

DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

**hollowspeak**

* * *

CH3

Mitsuomi stands with his hands in his pockets as Apacci, Mila rose and Sun-sun charge their ceros, "Alrite...i'll make it easy...I wont move from this spot...so hit me" he smirks. The trio fired their ceros as mitsuomi stood like a statue. The cero exploded with a thunderous gust of wind and sand, "Ha...we got him!" shouted apacci. Mila rose and Sun-sun weren't so sure, "dont get cocky..he is the zero" sun-sun stated. Apacci tilted her head, "Huh?!...so what" apacci barked.

"I'd take her advice" a voice stated. The smoke cleared revealing mitsuomi unharmed with his left hand straight out, "che..bastard" appaci hissed.

"Alrite..ladies...its been five minutes..no my mistake ten minutes...time to level up" he smirked. The area became to heavy with reiatsu and the trio braced themselves as a purple dot formed on mitsuomi outstretched index finger. A fluery of ceros erupted from his finger causing the trio to scatter like rats, "they may not be as strong as a regular cero but the number makes up for it" he stated. Apacci tried to charge him but the ceros made that idea difficult. Mila rose flickered in and out sight as she dodged the ceros, while sun-sun tried a rear assualt but mitsuomi was ready. Mitsuomi vanished from sun-sun's view only to appear behind her, striking with a palm strike to her back but before she landed mitsuomi was gone. Mila rose gasped as mitsuomi was behind her, landing a kick to her midsection but as she plummeted to the ground, he was gone in a flash. Apacci swung a high kick but mitsuomi grabbed her foot and began spinning like a top. Apacci colldied with a thud to the ground as mitsuomi landed, "Well girls...you lasted fifteen minutes...tommorrw..we try for a full half hour" he smiled. The trio languished on the ground as mitsuomi stood, "he's truly a..." mila rose stated, laying on her side.

"I agree..he's very strong" sun-sun replies, rubbing her back.

Apacci however was quite angry, "Fucking Bastard...Why did Master Halibel agree to this?" she thought, remembering.

***Thirty six hours ago***

Apacci stood with her fellow fraccions as Tia stood next to Mitsuomi and Zetseui, "are serious master halibel?" asked mila rose. Tia nodded, "Yes starting today...Zero will be training you for the next few weeks" she replies. Sun-sun stared curiously at mitsuomi as he stood quietly, "Why did would you decide to train us...Zero?" she asked. Mitsuomi tapped his cheek, "Well...call it a thank you for protecting zetseui...Also..it couldn't hurt to get stronger...and truthfully at your current level...You wont last long in a real battle" he answers. Apacci's eyes flicker in anger, "You Bastard...How dare you Belittle us!" she shouts. Mitsuomi walked towards her but stopped a few inches from her, "i'm belittling you...Really...Well then try your luck" he states, pointing to his right cheek. Apacci clenched her left fist, rearing back she punched mitsuomi in the jaw, "that was foolish" stated sun-sun.

"Yea..it was" mitsuomi stated, grabbing apacci's wrist. Mitsuomi squeezed her wrist tight, "I'm not belittling you...Dont you wanna be strong enough to protect Halibel?...that goes for you two as well" he states, letting go. Apacci clutches her wrist, "Yes..I do" she replies.

"Us Too" mila rose and sun-sun add. Mitsuomi turned to zetseui and tia, "alrite..we will take our leave...feel free to check in on their progress" he states. Tia crosses her arms, "I plan to..do worry about zetseui" tia replies and mitsuomi smirked, "I wont she's in good hands...Now Ladies..lets begin our training with a little run" he states, as they vanish. Apacci, Mila rose and Sun-sun panted as they ran for miles, following mitsuomi who had yet to start to sweat, "Bast..Tard" apacci huffed. Mitsuomi without breaking pace turned and ran backwards, "only...five more miles..come on you can do it" he smiles, turning back forward. The trio collasped to the sand breathing heavily as mitsuomi sat on a boulder, "Well that was good warmup" he smirked and earned a shocked gasp from the trio, "that...was a...warm...up" mila rose gasped. Mitsuomi hopped off his perch, "yep..it was designed to get muscles warmed up for your first test" he states, performing a handsign. The trio wearily got to their feet, "your first test is speed...which you are lacking...Its an easy test...All you gotta do is catch me...use whatever means to catch me" he states.

"That handsign...what was it?" asked sun-sun. Mitsuomi chuckled, "good eye..its called ryu shoheki...a barrier...its about one mile in each direction...So...Ready...Go" he stated and the game was on.

**#################**

Apacci dropped to one knee, panting and gasping as sweat dripped down her face, "fucking asshole" she whispers. Mitsuomi skipped and flashed out of sight as the mila rose and sun-sun tried to catch him but he would slow up only to speed up as they got close. The trio tried to use their swords for reach but mitsuomi danced just inches from the blades as he dodged. When they tried their ceros, he would only redirect them causing them to dodge quickly. Mila rose willed herself up in time to dodge apacci's red cero, all three tried desperately to stay in midair with what reiatsu they had left. Mitsuomi skidded to a halt, "Alrite...Now its time for test two!" he shouted.

"What!...We can Barely stand!" barked apacci. Mitsuomi tilted his head to the side, "I know..that what I was counting on" he smirked, as apacci continued to curse at him and sun-sun as well as mila rose voiced their protests. Mitsuomi pulled Chaos from his belt, inbedding it in a rock, "Test Two..Reflexes...Byakurai!" he shouted, as a blue bolt of lightning erupted from his index and middle finger.

The trio screamed in horror, dodging the blast as it destroyed a boulder, "That could've Killed us!" yelled apacci.

"I know...more the reason to Move like hell...Soren Sokatsui!" he shouted, as an even larger blue blast erupted from his hands.

"You're fucking crazy" shouted apacci, as they dodged his kido attacks. The trio swayed slightly in the air, their reiatsu barely able to keep them up, "just what is he?" thought sun-sun. Mitsuomi stood completely fine, not even winded as their first training session reached the ninth hour. Mitsuomi clapped his hands, "Alrite..thats it for today..." he stated, as all three groaned as they drifted to the sands below. Sun-sun sighed in relief as she layed her back on a rock, "I'm gonna kill him" hissed apacci, laying on her stomach but sun-sun knew it was vague threat. Mila rose struggled to stand upright but collapsed on her side with a huff, "Tired?" mitsuomi stated above sun-sun. Mitsuomi landed on a rock, "Fuck You!" hissed apacci.

"I'd like to see you try...Maybe Later though" he smirked.

"You guys rest..awhile...i'm gonna have some fun...i shrunk my barrier to twenty feet in diameter...When..I'm done...We'll head back" he states. Mitsuomi slips off his coat, his white skin accented his muscles as he grabbed chaos, sun-sun hid her face as a slight blush appeared. Mila rose winced turning over to see him as he pasts, while apaaci huffed into the sand, "He may look hot but..he's still a sadistic bastard" she thought.

#################

The sound of wailing awoke apacci with a start, "what now?" she thought, trying to sit up and saw a stunning sight. The large group of hollows and mitsuomi in the center of them like a statue. Three charged him, only to be cut to pieces by an invisible slash. Apacci sat in shock, "he's not moving" she states.

"He's been like that for thirty minutes now" mila rose stated.

"More like an hour" sun-sun replies. The trio watched two hollows buzz past him like darts but mitsuomi never flinched or moved, "**Ha..he's scared..lets kill him**" one snickers, charging a cero. The cero pasts through mitsuomi like nothing, causing the trio's eyes to widen but they gasped even more. When a barrage of cero past through him, "No way...that is impossible" stated mila rose.

"He's so fast...Its like he's not even moving" sun-sun states but apacci is amazing quiet, staring in shock, "unbelievable" she thought. The hollow started to surround mitsuomi but he slowly lifted himself skyward and brought his hands to his side like guns. Mitsuomi shots his hands forward, firing a barrage of ceros in every direction as the hollows scattered to escape. The trio watched his arms dart around like lightning as the ceros killed the hollows, "he's so strong...we never stood a chance...if we had a fraction of his power...we could protect Master Halibel" stated sun-sun. Mila rose gulps, "Yea.." she replies. Mitsuomi looks below to see several hollow coming from below, raising his left and braces with his right. Mitsuomi charges a cero and fires it to the ground. The explosion engulfs the hollows, kicking up a huge plume of sand. Mitsuomi slowly landed in front of the dust cloud as his eyes glowed in the shadows, walking forward he snapped his fingers, dispelling the barrier. The trio got their feet, dusting off the sand that stuck to them, "ready to head back?" he asked.

"Hai" the trio reply. Mitsuomi cracked a sly grin, "Alirte...you guys head off first...i'll give you a five minute head start...If I beat you back...our training resumes at 4am" he smirks. Mila rose and Sun-sun gasps in shock, "What?!" apacci barked.

"I can make it three..If you..." he stated but the trio were gone in a flash.

#################

Apacci groaned letting out a huge yawn as other fraccion stood also quite tired, despite being awake at three in the morning mitsuomi was very chipper.

"Ok ladies..today's test will involve what you learned previously...and i'll make it easy..i'll lower my power to your level...then every five minutes..raise it by five percent...Your goal is to make me use my sword or draw blood and to make it more to your advantage...I won't use my hands for the first five minutes...then my left after that five...then both...after...if you force my hand...My punishment..will be whatever you want it to be" he explains. Mila rose smirks drawing her long sword, "He'll give me a massage" she thought.

"I'll get him to fulfill every one of my whims" sun-sun thought, drawing her sai. Apacci grinned darkly imagining what she would do to him, "I'm make him act all shy and girly...then parade him through Las Noches" she thought. The trio surrounded him as he stood with his hands in his pockets. The trio inch closer but back away when mitsuomi starts to hop on his heels, "did i mention i can fight back" he smirked. Mitsuomi does a spinning back kick which catches apacci off guard but she manages a block. Mila rose charges while he lands but mitsuomi pops back with a right straight kick, sun-sun charges him now but mitsuomi uses the his left leg to thwart her attack. Mitsuomi charges Mila rose with a barrage of kicks, while sun-sun and apacci try to attack but mitsuomi counter with spinning right kick but strikes them with his left boot. Mitsuomi kips up, jumping into with a somersault bring his boots down but the trio dodge. "you know you can use anything to get me" he smiled.

The trio stood next to each other and with nod, they charged their ceros. Mila rose with an orange cero from her mouth, apacci with a red cero from her horn and sun-sun with a dark pink cero from her left sleeve. Mitsuomi stood with his arms in pockets as the trio fired their ceros, "i'll make it easy...i wont move" he smirked, being engulfed. The explosion threw dust as apacci cheered but mila rose and sun-sun were not quick to celebrate. The smoke cleared and the fight was quickly over with the trio on the ground and mitsuomi standing tall. Tia and Zetesui watched from tia's palace as the fight culminated, "he's not one to pull punches" tia stated.

"Yes...but he is training them right" zetseui replies. Tia watches mitsuomi pick up each one and flash to his palace, "he's quite a skilled fighter..is he?" tia asks. Zetseui nods, "Yes...Mitsuomi is quite skilled in hakuda and swordmanship but his sword play is top notch...you have yet to see it in full but mitsuomi is infamous in the soul society for his penchant for destruction...which earned him two nicknames which most know him by...The first...Hitori No Guntai...meaning one man army and the second reenforced the first...Hyaku Hitogoroshi..meaning 100 manslayer...which he earned in a single battle" she explained. Tia inwardly gasped, "He's was that strong...as just a soul reaper...his eyes seem gentle but behind them lurks a beast" she thought.

#################

Mitsuomi sat on his balcony, it had been just over two weeks since he had started training the trio. When Ulquiorra appeared silently, "geez...you need a bell" mitsuomi states.

"Lord Aizen has summoned you...follow me" ulquiorra replies in monotone. Mitsuomi followed Ulquiorra to Aizen's chamber, upon entering he saw aizen sitting his chair, "ahh...mitsuomi...i'm glad you could come join me for tea" he states. Mitsuomi sits in the other chair as tosen serves the tea, "i've heard you've been training Tres's fraccions?" aizen asked. Mitsuomi crosses his legs, "I have...I'm planning ahead...So why did you call me here...Sosuke?" he replies. Aizen motions for ulquiorra, "show him" he states. Ulquiorra obliges as he pluckes out his right eye, crushing it into dust. Mitsuomi sits silently as the images invade his mind, "She is Orihime Inoue...her powers are very interesting and the boy is Ichigo Kurosaki..another interesting case" aizen explains. Mitsuomi sips his tea, "so do you want me to do?" he asks.

"I'm sending a team of arrancar including the new sixth espada Luppi Antenor to Karakura town...However I would like you to go to the Seireitei" aizen explains. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow "oh really...i'd like that but how does this orihime fit into this trip of mine?" he asks. Aizen smirks sipping his tea, "She is in the seireitei...I would like you to intercept her...no doubt she will return if her friends are in danger...you can cause as much ruckus as you want...but do not let them see your number" he explains. Mitsuomi rises from his seat, "alrite...i'll be taking halibel's fracion with me...it'll be good training" he states, leaving.

Mitsuomi walked through the halls of las noches, when he spotted an argument between apacci, mila rose and sun-sun with two other arrancar, one was tall with red tribal marks and no shirt. The other was shorter with a mask fragment of a sabertooth tiger, "You females should know your place...right Abirama" the shorter one stated. Abirama thumped his chest, "Right Ggio..All should bow to God King Barragan" he stated.

"Ha..if he really was a god king...why does he serve Lord Aizen" apacci shot. Ggio clenched his fist, "Lord Barragan is bidding his time...you third pit fools know nothing of real strength and as for that fool who is training you...he will bow to Lord Barragan" he shot back. Mila rose tapped sun-sun's shoulder as she pointed to see mitsuomi with his shoulder rested on the wall, "Mitsuomi...is making us stronger...you clowns will see" apacci stated. Ggio went for his sword but stopped by the sound of the wall cracking and both turned to see mitsuomi with his right fist in bedded in the wall, "just so you know...I bow to No Man or some kind of god king" he stated. Mitsuomi slowly walked forward with his hands in his pockets, "You will soon pay for your insolence...Lord Barragan will correct the mistake brought on by your arrogance" ggio stated. Mitsuomi walked past them not saying a word, "Ladies we have a mission...grab four cloaks and wait for me on my balcony" he states.

"But..." apacci states.

"Its fine" he replies, with a glare.

The trio nod and head off as mitsuomi performs a hand sign, "Now you to croonies...no my bad...lackeys...No...better yet...Flunkies" he smirks. Ggio's eyes flicker in anger as he pulls his blade, "oh..you flunkies wanna dance...do you think you have a chance...Unless you got a Death wish..Don't Fuck with Me" mitsuomi stated.

"Lord Barragan will kill you...No Shinigami fool can hope to beat us" gigo stated. Mitsuomi's eyes start to glow, "Really...Just so you know...I'm a Lunatic with Lethal Fucking skills...HahahaHa!" he smirked, as his reiatsu flared. The hall started to rumble and fissure as mitsuomi's purple black reiatsu surged, abirama dropped to his knees in shock but before ggio could move. Mitsuomi wrapped his hand around ggio's throat, "Deliver this message to your King..tell him..If he Wants to Correct this Mistake...I'll be waiting for him after I return from the soul society" he stated, dropping ggio. Mitsuomi turned from the visibly shaken arrancar, snapping his fingers the destroyed hall returned to normal. Mitsuomi returned to his palace to find the trio waiting, "ready to push off?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" replies sun-sun.

"A little trip" he smirks, opening a garganta.

The trio nodded as they lept inside with mitsuomi behind them as it snapped closed.

***Soul Society***

A Garganta opened on a ridge overlooking the Seireitei walls, out stepped apacci, mila rose, sun-sun and mitsuomi behind them, "this brings back memories...seireitei...we're ahead of schedule...so lets get to the western gate" he states. The trio nod as they vanish with sonido, "Mitsu..Erhmm...Zero..where are we going?" sun-sun asked.

"Its fine...call me mitsuomi..we're going to infiltrate the seireitei..to capture orihime inoue but were may just end up being a diversion" he stated. Mila rose looked confused, "how will we infiltrate?" she asked.

"Easy these cloaks are similar to the ones used on long missions..besides..i can fake us in..I was apart of Gotejusantai" he smirked, as they neared the first district. Mitsuomi lead them to the edge to the village, "thats the western gate..its guarded by Jidanbo" he stated, pointing to the large man marching back and forth. Mitsuomi and the trio marched to the gate, "apacci keep your horn hidden" he whispers.

"Halt..who goes there?!" Jidanbo booms. Mitsuomi adjust his hood to better hid his fragment, "We are with the Partol Corp of the Onmitsukido...returning from a mission" he stated. Jidanbo looked over the group, "I dont remember a partol group being sent out" he states.

"Oh...Lt Omaeda probably forgot..You know him" mitsuomi replies, causing jidanbo to laugh. Jibando lifts the gate, "Ok...welcome back" he states, as the group passes and the gates slams shut behind them. The trio were amazed mitsuomi got them in and none of other soul reapers paid any atttention, "what now?" apacci asked.

"We look for a human with special powers...follow me" he states, making a left. Mitsuomi leads them to a row of storehouse, "stay here" he states, jumping atop one, closing his eyes and focusing on finding orihime, "no...no...no...no...che..she may have left already...Bingo...Squad 13..ohh...easy pickings" he thought, jumping down. Mitsuomi turned to the trio, "alrite..the target is in squad 13 which is a little ways away but if we keep the cloaks on...no one will spot us" he states.

"I wouldn't be so sure Hollow" a voice states.

Mitsuomi turned to see a woman with short black hair in front and two longs braids wrapped in white with a sleeveless hoari on, "this is to good to be true" he thought, chuckling. Mitsuomi shifted his cloak, "hollow?...what do you mean Ma'am?...we just go back from our patrol" he asked. The woman's eyes narrowed, "Cut the crap...I havent sent a team out in a month...You arrancar are Fools to try an attack us here" she stated, as a three dozen men appear dressed in black. The trio threw off their cloaks, "Looks like we got a fight on out hands" apacci shot.

"Lets put our training to the test" mila rose stated. Mitsuomi chuckled raising his right hand, "Easy Ladies...We got some time...Besides Shaolin and I are old friends" he stated. The woman's eyes flickered in anger, "I have no friends who are hollows and my name is Soifon..Bastard" she hissed. Mitsuomi chuckled again, "ohh..you dont...Hidoi...we were such great pals...If Lady Yoruichi saw you now..." he smiled. The trio gasped as soifon's eyes widen and her reiatsu started rise, "Don't you Dare utter Yoruichi-sama name" she hissed. Mitsuomi blinked shocked, "Oh...so you two got back together...man i've missed alot...a hundred years is most cruel...Ladies what we have here is Captain Soi..Fon...leader of Squad two and head of the Onmitsukido...but when i knew her..she was Yoruichi Shihouin's most trusted flunkie..." he sneered. Soifon's eyes narrowed, "who are you?" she asked. Mitsuomi grinned wide under his hood, "Still don't know...Here's a Hint...Yoruichi-sama..he's unreliable...Yoruichi-sama..he mocks me at every turn...Yoruichi-sama...he shouldn't be a corp leader" he states, causing soifon's eyes to widen.

Mitsuomi pulled of his cloak revealing himself, "You...it cant be..You were declared Dead" soifon stated.

"Sorry but the news of my demise were greatly exaggerated" he smirked. Soifon drew her sword slamming the tip into the ground, "You know what this means dont you?...Traitor...its an execution order...you will be killed...former head of the Fourth corp of the Onmitsukido...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she hissed. The trio were shocked to his full name and his former rank, "aww look Ladies...Shaolin's mad and she brought her Vice Captain and thirty armed men...So take this Seriously" mitsuomi mocked. The trio chuckled but knew the warning hidden inside his words, "How did you survive...That Traitor Aizen lied..you two are working together" she spat.

"You're half right...Sosuke made me an arrancar but I will Never Serve Him" he shot back. The guards surrounded mitsuomi but all he did was smile, "its seems you doubt me..then..." he stated. When the guards surrounding him, where blown back in different direction. Soifon gasped as mitsuomi appeared in front of her, "lets see how Much you've improved...Little Bee" he smirked. Apacci, Mila rose and Sun-sun stared curiously at the opponent before them, the person was large and round with jewelry on his hand and a purple scarf around his neck, "we have to fight fatso" apacci stated.

"Hey watch your mouth...I am Lt. Marechiyo Yoshiayamensuke Nittotaroemon Omeada of squad 2...and soifon taicho will mop the floor with that traitor" he stated. Mila rose drew her long sword, a three pronged sai appeared from sun-sun's sleeve and apacci unclipped her bracelets, forming a chakram weapon, "Ha...i dont think your captain will get him to use his sword" she smirked.

#################

Mitsuomi and Soifon stood face to face, "draw your sword" she hissed.

"Why...you're not worth it...I see why yoruichi left" he mocked. Soifon vanished in a flash trying to land a low kick but mitsuomi countered with a shin block. Mitsuomi uses a right straight kick but soifon dodges, appearing behind him but he brings the leg back up. Soifon grabs his leg, pushing his knee down to a kick, which forces mitsuomi to block with his left arm. Soifon uses the opportunity to spin on his knee landing several handstand kicks to his jaw. Mitsuomi staggers back chuckling, "oya...that tickled" he mocked, rubbing his cheek and laughing. Mitsuomi sprinted forward with rapid left jabs as soifon dodged but he started mixing in feints as the punches picked up in speed, "he's not using his right...must waiting to catch me" sofion thought. Soifon vanished trying to attack him on the right but mitsuomi drew his right hand but it was a feint and mitsuomi caught her with a left liver blow. Soifon grunted as she skipped back, "thought..you saw through...huh...try harder" mitsuomi smirked.

"I once respected you but now you're just a slave to aizen...traitor" she hissed. Mitsuomi chuckled, taking a muay thai fighting stance, "Slavery...Really...Is it Slavery...when you get what You Want" he smirked.

Soifon gripped her sword tight, "Sting all enemies to Death...Suzumebachi" she recited, as her sword morphed in a stinger like guantlet. Soifon charged forward, aiming for his chest but mitsuomi swatted her hand away and counter with a left cross but soifon vanished. Soifon used her skill to appear at his side but mitsuomi twisted to face her and leaned back to dodge. Mitsuomi landed an awkward kick to her midsection but soifon vanished again, "nice moves...the only advantage you have against me...your smaller frame allows you better movement than me but..." he stated, turning to land a kick to her. Soifon grabbed his leg and tossed him, using the momentum of his kick. Mitsuomi slid on the ground but as he corrected, soifon was on him. Mitsuomi dodged rapidly as soifon swung her stinger but grabbed her wrist in the lightning fast exchange, "against anyone else...your power and speed...win out but against me...well its useless" he smirked but soifon retorted with a kick to his face. Mitsuomi grabbed her leg and tighten his grip on her right arm and left leg, "without your shikai...you got no defense" he smiled, as she struggled to get free.

Soifon brought her free hand up to his face, "Hado #33 Sokatsui" she recited, a blue blast struck mitsuomi's face, causing him to lossen his grip. Soifon skipped back as mitsuomi slowly staggered back, using the opening soifon charged but mitsuomi caught her stinger again, "that was rude" he stated. Mitsuomi charged a purple cero in his free hand, "time to finish" he uttered, as his gripped tighten once more. Soifon gritted her teeth, "damn...he's just strong as he was...mabye more...no choice" she thought, as white electricity started to surge in her body, "Shunko!" she shouted. Mitsuomi felt his grip forcibly break as soifon's body surge with power, her hoari and sleeves were blown off. Mitsuomi couldn't react when soifon landed several rapid shunko reenforced punches to his gut and five to his face and a Raikoho, which threw him through several buildings.

#################

Omaeda swung his now released Gegetsuburi at mila rose but she countered it and appeared behind him. Omaeda dodged her swing and swung his spiked ball at her but again mila rose dodges the weighted swing. Omaeda pulled the chain tight and swung the ball in air, "get through this arrancar" he sneered but mila rose used her reiatsu to rise above him annd charged a cero. Omaeda shrieked as he saw the cero, "Hey..no fair...No cheating" he wailed, as the cero charged. Mila rose had a look is disappointment as the cero engulfed him, she turned to go help apacci and sun-sun but yelped in shock as she collided with the ground, courtesy of omaeda. Mila rose got to her feet only to dodge a spiked ball, "Ha..dont underestimate me arrancar" omaeda stated, landing a twisting kick to her gut. Mila rose skidded on the ground, coming to a halt but couldnt dodged omaeda's swing of his gegetsuburi to her midsection, causing her howl in pain. Mila rose clenched her wound as blood trickled on the ground as she tried to stand but before omaeda could land finishing blow. An object passed between them landing into a nearby wall, two thuds alerted mila rose to apacci and sun-sun. Who were tired and battered but had defeated their opponents, "Fatso...stomped you good...didnt he bitch" apacci smirked. Mila rose growled but it turned into whimpers and painful grimace on her face, "bitch" she whispers, clutching her wound. Soifon appears beside omaeda panting slightly, "You ok Taicho?" omaeda asked.

"Shut up..Idiot" she hissed.

"Now to you three" she added.

The buzz of sonido drew the attention of everyone as mitsuomi appeared, his clothes were tattered but the only thing that remained of his coat and vest, were just the sleeves and the back. Mitsuomi glanced back at mila rose, "I told you to take...this seriously...all three of you" he stated and all three bowed their heads in shame. Mitsuomi raised his hand as he shook his head, "Its such a Pity...It seems we all underestimated each other...Soifon almost died...thinking I wasnt a challenge...A Grave mistake" he smirked. Soifon scowled realizing he was right, "i was trying to gauge his strength but he was toying with me the whole time...bastard" she thought. Mitsuomi sighed sensing several reiatsu signatures, "Looks like...the fun's over...apacci..sun-sun...get mila rose on her feet...We're leaving but first..." he smirked, vanishing. Mitsuomi appeared in front of omaeda, punching through his gegetsuburi into his gut, he then grabbed soifon and threw her into the air. Soifon tried to correct but mitsuomi appeared above her and landed a solid kick to her back, sending the ground with a thud. Mitsuomi landed in front the trio, opening a garganta as the reiatsu signatures got close, "Soifon try to grow stronger...you will get complacent and Die...after all...War is coming" he smirked, as the garganta snapped closed.

#################

Soifon stood in line with her fellow captains as an emergency meeting was called, "So your entire attack force was desimated by the intruder and his three accomplices?" asked yamamoto. Soifon nodded rigidly, still stinging from her crushing loss, "Hai...but Head Captain..the intruder was Mitsuomi Kiriyu...whom suspossedly died 100yrs ago...the trio were called apacci...sun-sun...and mila rose" she stated. The other captains murmured amongst themselves, "are you sure?...it was reported that he was killed in the rukon" stated ukitake. Soifon turned to him, "aizen gave that report...Kiriyu..is now an arrancar and working for aizen" she stated. Yamamoto slammed his cane, "If that is the case...Then all Squads are to double their partols...Inform Captain Hitsugaya as well...Also inform Kisuke Urahara to build a gateway to Hueco Mundo" he stated. The Captains nodded and left the meeting to prepare, "Mitsuomi..Kiriyu...That boy is Dangerous" yamamoto thought. Soifon scowled deeply, walking into her office but was not surprised to see someone waiting, "are you are right?" the person asked. Soifon sighed as she sat down, "just my pride..." she stated. The figure walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead, "just remember...you dont have to fight alone anymore" he stated. Soifon blushed and pushed him away, "I know..Idiot" she huffed.

#################

Mitsuomi walked through the halls of las noches with his clothes still a mess, after leaving mila rose with the healers and telling apacci and sun-sun that their training was on hold for a few days. Mitsuomi enters aizen's chamber to see several of the espada, "Ahh...mitsuomi you've returned" aizen stated. Mitsuomi smirked slightly, "I have...its was fun trip but Mila rose was injured and I'd like to request..she be allowed to rest before going out again" he stated. Barragan let out an audible disapproving grumble, "of course...of course...you should rest too...your mission was a success after all...Orihime will be joining us" aizen stated. Mitsuomi nodded and turned to leave, casting a glare to Barragan but stopped, "Oh...before I forget Sosuke...I've got this feeling...that the other espada dont believe..i'm worthy of my Zero title" he states. Aizen stares at him curiously, "ohh...then what do you propose?" he asks. Mitsuomi raised a finger, "I Propose a friendly Sparing match between Me and Barragan perhaps" he replies. Barragan inwardly chuckles, "finally..i'll kill the arrogant swine" he thought. Aizen smirks slightly, "that is an Excellent Idea..how bout tommorrow at noon?" he states. Mitsuomi turns with a smirk on his face, "that will be perfect" he smiled, leaving. Mitsuomi strolled towards his wing to be stopped by Halibel, "I heard what happened" she states.

"Sorry about Mila rose...but they are getting stronger but i'm putting their training on hold...need to deal with something first" he stated. Tia looked him over curious, his clothes were tattered but his body had no marks on it, "he fought a captain and is unharmed..just how strong is he?" she thought. Mitsuomi stopped at the hall to his wing, "clear you schedule for tommorrow at noon...there you will see my power" he smirked. Tia nodded and left more confused, "what could he mean?" she thought. Mitsuomi walked through the halls of his wing, "**tommorrow..cut loose and show them you real power**" roku stated.

"Absoultely" mitsuomi smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CH3 IS DONE...NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ESPADA VS ESPADA AND MITSUOMI "RESURRECCION" WILL BE SEEN...WHO WINS?..WHO LOSES?...STAY TUNED AND FND OUT...PEACE


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...CH4 IS HERE...SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE FIREWORKS

DISCLAIMER...I DONT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

**HOLLOWSPEAK**

* * *

CH4

Apacci sits on mitsuomi's balcony as mila rose is snoring on the sofa and sun-sun is reading a book, "So when are you gonna admit...you have a crush on Zero?" sun-sun stated, out of the blue. Apacci turned quickly, "Are you mental...Bitch...I hate that sadistic prick" she spat. Sun-sun leaned her book down, "I saw the way you were looking at him as he fought that captain and while he was fighting those hollows...its totally obvious" she stated. Apacci wanted to lunge at sun-sun but the door opened and mitsuomi entered. Apacci turned red and looked back outside. Mitsuomi looked to sun-sun who was giggling, apacci who was fidgetting and mila rose was asleep on the couch. Mitsuomi sighed walking in, "what are you three doing?" he asked.

"Just asking apacci a question and she is embarrassed" sun-sun replies. Apacci turns quickly again and mitsuomi notices her red cheeks, "ohh..its that right" he smirked. Mitsuomi walked to the balcony, leaning his arms on the railing, "what about?" he asked.

"Nothing bastard" apacci barked but her cheeks got redder. Mitsuomi arched an eyebrow, "doesnt seem like nothing" he smiled.

"You know...you're kinda cute...acting all shy" he mused. Sun-sun hid her laugh behind her sleeve as apacci turned even redder, "i'll kill you bastard" apacci hissed. Mitsuomi leaned in closer, "kill me or kiss me" he smirked.

"Kill you" she hissed leaning in closer.

"Oh really" he whispers, as their lips met.

Apacci's eyes widen as mitsuomi craddles her head and caresses her cheek as they kiss. Apacci pushes him away and quickly punches him. Mila rose had woke up from her nap to see the kiss and started laughing wildly and holding her sides, "that was priceless...man it was worth the pain in my sides" she stated. Apacci lunged at mila rose but mitsuomi grabbed her collar, "Easy...the fact that you reacted...means you feel something" he smiled. Apacci elbowed him in the face, "Yea...you're a Sadistic ass" she snapped. Mitsuomi chuckled "well if my sadism makes you strong..then its worth it" he replies.

"Tell me when you fought those soul reapers...did you feel the need to use your resurreccion?" he added. Mila rose sat up, "well..they were tough...so..No but when that Lt injured me...I thought to use it" she stated.

"Same here...they were strong but we could hold our own" sun-sun stated and apacci only huffed. Mitsuomi crossed his arms, "then my training is working...before you would've use it then but now...you can save it...for stronger opponents right?" he stated. The trio nodded realizing he was right, "you three are getting stronger by fighting stronger opponents...a fundamental training style..so enjoy your day off but be ready for noon tommorrow...where you'll get to witness a sight" he smiled. Apacci crossed her arms, "what sight?" she asked.

"Me Vs Barragan" he smirked, causing the trio's eyes to widen.

Mitsuomi left them digest what they heard and headed to see zetseui, "I heard you went to the seireitei?" she stated.

"Yea...saw soifon" he stated, laying on the balcony floor with his leg propped in the air on his knee. Zetseui knelt down finally resting her head on his chest, staring at the sky and chuckling softly, "what so funny?" he asked. Zetseui smiles, "just thinking...its weird..we are two independent people now" she replies. Mitsuomi chuckles, "yea but we still share an unbreakable bond" he whispers and zetseui smirks, "That can never be broken" she adds. Mitsuomi returns to his wing and eat dinner and crashes for bed, when around midnight a knocking woke him. Mitsuomi yawned loudly as he made his way to the door, "what" he stated.

"Just open up" a voice stated. Mitsuomi opened the door to see apacci staring back him, "i couldnt sleep..can i sleep here?" she asked.

"Really..wanna be close to me huh?" he smirked. Apacci turned red again as she pushed past him and climbed into his huge bed. Mitsuomi climbed back and tried to sleep, when the door knocked again. Mitsuomi groaned getting up as apacci was still asleep, he opened the door to see sun-sun, "let me guess...cant sleep" he yawned. Sun-sun nodded and followed apacci's idea and climbed into the bed. Mitsuomi closed the door and headed back to the bed but stopped, when the door was knocked on again. Mitsuomi opened the door to let mila rose in and finally climbed back in bed with apacci next him, sun-sun next to her and mila rose next to her. Mitsuomi turned on his side, facing away from them, "great...three girls in my bed and cant make move" he thought.

"**Who says..its obvious they like you especially that apacci**" roku commented.

"Shut up" mitsuomi replies.

#################

The time was noon about ten miles from las noches, where numerous arrancar, espada and aizen with gin and tosen gathered. Tia arrived with zetseui as the trio arrived behind them, "Master Halibel" they greeted.

"Hello..girls..i can see the training is paying off" tia states. The trio nod, "that not all...apacci has a got a crush on Ze..." mila rose stated, before apacci lunged at her. Tia pinched her forehead and zetseui laughed as mila rose and apacci rolled on the ground, "stop that you two..you're embarassing Master Halibel" sun-sun stated.

"STAY OUTTA THIS...SUN-SUN!" they shouted.

Barragan appeared with his fraccion behind him, "Such foolishness...Why must a God sully his hands" he stated.

"Because even Gods are not above reproach" a voice stated. Barragan looked to see mitsuomi front of him, dressed in a new outfit. Mitsuomi still wore his calf length black english riding boots but now had white replica WWII military riding breeches with black suspenders over his vest and his coat had changed. It was still an arrancar coat but now had a hood and he had two different gloves, black on his right and white on his left, "Ready to Bow to me" barragan stated but mitsuomi ignored him. Mitsuomi walked to the squabbling fraccion and grabbed apacci by the collar, "everytime..i see you three...you're doing something weird" he stated. Mila rose got to her feet, "sorry" she whispered as mitsuomi lets apacci go, "where did you go...bastard...you werent in bed when I..." she stated but quickly stopped. Mitsuomi's demeanor quickly turned shy as he blushed, "you werent supposed to say..Iyaa" he whined, causing tia to gasp and zetseui to giggle. The assemblied arrancar mumured in shock seeing his behavior, "Zero...We have a duel...stop wasting your time with those lowly bitches and Prepare yourself!" barragan boomed. Mitsuomi shook his head, "Iyaa...i'm still talking" he whined, shocking everyone again. Barragan was seething, "this bastard..Dares Mock me" barragan thought. Zetseui thumped mitsuomi's side, "stop playing..he getting mad" she stated and mitsuomi kept shaking, "Iyaa...Ok" he stated, slipping off his coat and letting the suspenders drop to his sides. Mitsuomi handed apacci his coat, who was still blushing, "now pay attention...all of you" he stated, slicking back his hair with both hands. Apacci thought he looked like a different person, "now you will see the power..i've seen all his life" zetseui stated. Barragan gritted his teeth as mitsuomi slowly marched away from the crowd, "I will Show him...no one is above a God" he thought.

#################

Barragan was stewing in silence as mitsuomi approached with his massive axe on his shoulder and hard look of seriousness on his aged face. Mitsuomi was however was smirking as he approached, "**Today...you silence the doubts about our strength and show the gap between our power and theirs**" roku stated. Aizen appeared between them, "are you both ready?" he stated. Barragan rigidly nodded, "sure..sosuke...lets get to the business at hand" mitsuomi drawled. Aizen vanished shouting begin and Barragan charged, kicking up sand and letting a mighty war cry. Mitsuomi stood firm as Barragan brought his axe upward and was ready to cleave him in half, "no need to show off" he thought. The axe collided with nothing, distrubing the air and sand around them but mitsuomi dodged the swing cleanly and completely. Barragan swung wide but mitsuomi backflipped end over end and vanished completely in mid move. Mitsuomi quickly appeared above with left leg high but barragan swung his axe upward, deflecting the kick. Mitsuomi somersaulted in air and landed on the sand but vanished again without a trace, "he is quite agile but he is nothing" barragan thought. A hand landed on barragan's left shoulder but as he turned, met a stiff kick to the face sending him several feet. Grimmjow was cackling wildly from his spot among the other espada, "Haha...the king is way over his head" he stated. Barragan's fraccion took offense, "His Majesty is just warming up!" shouted Findor. Grimmjow waved off the comment but he could remark, "Zero wont lose" stated sun-sun.

"You will see" stated nirgge. Barragan slowly got to his feet, "His Majesty..is nothing short of a God and the zero will die a pathetic death" nirgge added. Apacci glared at Nirgee, "Say that again...Mitsuomi will wipe the floor with your King" she hissed. Choe Neng Poww snarled at apacci, "Barragan-sama is power incarnate...This Zero does not stand a chance" he barked.

"Fuck off" apacci shot back. Mila rose and sun-sun made no move to stop her but both smirked hearing her call his first name and watched her go back and forth with barragan's fraccion. Tia tried to ignore the shouting, when she noticed both redder abirama and ggio vega were both staring at the battle with what appeared to be fear, "odd?" she thought. Apacci continued her verbal tirate, "Barragan doesnt stand a chance against..Mitsuomi!" she shouted, loud enough for barragan to hear. Mitsuomi sighed inwardly, "geez..just shut up..already" he thought, noticing barragan had gotten to his feet.

Barragan glared a hole through mitsuomi, "you have disgraced the espada long enough...Your caring and compassion have No place among hollows" he spat. Mitsuomi cracks his neck, "if you say so" he replies, nonchalantly. Barragan slowly marched forward but halfway his eyes narrowed and his reiatsu flared wildly for a second. Mitsuomi tensed up slightly but realized barragan's motive as he turned to the trio and vanished with sonido, "Fuck" he thought, flaring his own reiatsu and vanished. Mitsuomi appeared in front of the trio well before barragan. The air was displaced violently but he ignored it, drawing Chaos and blocking barragan's axe. Mitsuomi raised his reiatsu and with a heave, broke barragan's guard and wasted no time landing a spinning back kick, sending barragan across the desert for the second time. Mitsuomi's left hand twitched to his face as a sadistic smile was prominent on his covered face. Mitsuomi softly chuckled, to him it was no longer a fight to show his dominace but an execution, "Sorry...Sosuke..but you're gonna need a new espada" he chuckled but his intention clearly seen by those watching. Mitsuomi glanced back to the trio, "now watch closely" he smirked.

"Right" sun-sun and mila rose replied. Apacci however was in complete awe from seeing his skill to save them and the fact that he actually saved them.

(**song playing...Asura unleashed...Asura's wrath soundtrack**)

Mitsuomi slowly marched back towards barragan as the wind picked up violently, tossing sand to point where the others had to shield their faces. Aizen watched intently as his smile grew, "Gin..this is" he stated. Seeing gin's frowning face, "The power of Zero" aizen added. The wind howled and swirled around mitsuomi as his sword billowed black energy and formed a small tornado. Then suddenly the wind stopped aburptly causing the sand to fall to the ground but the area was silent. Mitsuomi slowed released his breath, focusing on his energy and uttered a single phrase, "Kaosu" he stated. The area became heavy with reiatsu oncemore as black energy poured from his blade, aizen's smile turned into a vicious smirk and gin's usual grin returned. The espada's reactions were in part interest in seeing the fight, some of the numeros whispered traitorous soul reaper, though grimmjow was eager to see mitsuomi's power. Apacci muttered absentlymindedly as the dust started to clear. Sun-sun pushed herself to her feet focused on mitsuomi's slowly emerging form. Mila rose stayed on her knees, not wanting to miss a second of the fight. Tia stood with her arms crossed, "Zetseui...is this his true power?" she asked. Zetseui shook her head, "No...he doesnt have me anymore but it nearly there" she replies. The smoke cleared revealing a huge weapon in place of the sword, it was as tall as mitsuomi with a huge wide blade and the hilt wrapped in white with a half moon on the end, "**How did you know about that?...I thought you were gonna use your resurreccion**" roku stated. Mitsuomi cracked a smile, "you said it...my power...besides...i'll save that for someone worthy" he thought. (**song ends**)

#################

Tia's eyes widen slightly seeing the large weapon, "Master Halibel..is something the matter?" asked mila rose.

"I recognize the weapon..zero has revealed" tia replies. Zetseui, Apacci and Sun-sun turn to hear her, "you've seen it before but how?" asked apacci. Tia pointed to the weapon, "Yes...it was a few years before I became a vasto lorde...a group of soul reapers had suddenly appeared through a garganta...numerous hollows came to investigate...including me...most charged the group but the group fought back...six of them at least though...among the group was young boy with a long sword but the shocking thing was he was killing more hollows than the other five...The boy was left behind...by his choice...it seemed but he continued his battle...now armed with a scythe but as the battle dragged on...his body became weaker but before he could be devoured...he screamed and the scythe became that weapon and he killed the hollows with a gust of wind...by the time I dug from the sand...he was gone...Never had I seen such power from a soul reaper so young...Zetseui...after seeing his power today...I truly believe mitsuomi was the boy...Correct?" tia explained. Zetseui stayed silent a second, "Hai...he was the boy...now turned man...the group he was with was called the rokukage..a group of mercenaries soul reapers...they were sent there on a mission but were betrayed...Mitsuomi was the youngest member but considered one of the strongest..just through his skill...his life is mired by sadness and hatred but through it all his resolve has remained unflinching" she replies. Mila rose and Sun-sun turned back to the battle, determined to see it all as they gained a new found respect for mitsuomi. Apacci turned to the battle as well but her mind was swirling with the information, "Bastard...that strong but you act like that...che...maybe...I do have crush on him" she thought.

(**song playing...Amaterasu theme naruto shippuden**)

Mitsuomi glared at Barragan as he hoisted his new bankai on his right shoulder and with it, barragan's fate was sealed. Mitsuomi vanished with a clap thunder, appearing above barragan with his huge blade baring down. Barragan quickly raised his massive axe to block and with it the air and sand were displaced violently but mitsuomi vanished again, appearing behind. Barrgan growled as he felt the blade strike his back, "dammit...he's too fast for me in this form...No..NO!...I am the God of Hueco Mundo...this child will not Best Me" he thought. Barragan caught a glimpse of mitsuomi as he flashed around him, focusing on him as he appeared but the attack now was slower and slower. Barragan heaved his mighty axe at mitsuomi but he vanished with sonido, "even with my power over time...it can not affect sonido or shunpo...due to the fact..they happen instantly" he thought. Mitsuomi appeared behind barragan but only landed a glancing blow as barragan turned but mitsuomi vanished with sonido once again. Mitsuomi landed on the sand with a smirk, "Time...such an impressive power...controlling how fast a thing moves...acts...even how it ages" he smiled, blurring next to barragan and landed another glancing before he could react. Mitsuomi skipped back with a sly smile on his face, "I hope never to face time in battle but luckily for me..." he smirked, appearing next to barragan but vanished as barrgan turned and connected with another glancing blow, from the other side. Mitsuomi continued to chuckle as he flashed around barragan, "You are not time..just a conduit..not the real thing" he stated. Barragan's eye narrowed, "You will Learn your place...Boy...You spit insults and flash fighting skills...As if you have the experience to back them up!...you are a child to me!" he boomed. Mitsuomi smirked as he waved his hand to placate barragan, "You're right...you are much older than me...likely a few thousand years of fighting experience to my mere three centuries of fighting experience and living with all its hardships" he stated. Barragan laughed heartily alongside his fraccion, "Thats All...HA..then you truly are a petulant infant before me a God" he stated. Barragan raised his axe high with a cruel grin on his face, "Rot...Arrogante" he bellowed.

(**song playing...Whisper of Apocalypse...bleach ost**)

The area was saturated with an overwhelming reiatsu causing a great deal of those watching to collaspe to their knees. Barragan's body was covered by a dark reiatsu and when it slinked away, revealed bone instead of skin covered by an extravagant purple robe with gold chains on both side, atop his head sat a gold crown, complete with jewels on his skeletal body. Mitsuomi chuckled airly, "thats it huh?...the extent of your control over time" he smirked. Barragan chuckled under his breath, "Fool...I do not control time...I am Time" he stated. Mitsuomi pointed his left hand, "we'll see...Kingy...We'll see" he smirked, firing a purple cero. The cero charged barrgan only to start to slow but mitsuomi raised his weapon high and swung, causing a gust of wind. The wind reached the cero, pushing it along but when it got within ten feet it slowed to a crawl allowing barragan to swat it away. Mitsuomi chuckled inwardly, "so he doesnt need to actively control it to slow my attacks" he thought, tossing the weapon into the air. Mitsuomi fired a barrage of ceros at barragan but like before the ceros slowed to nothing and exploded into each other as he caught his weapon. The smoke cleared and barrgan stood unharmed, "You still cling to the false hope of defeating me" barragan stated. Mitsuomi watched as barragan raised his left skeletal hand, "I am time Itself...Respira" barragan uttered. (**song ends**)

#################

Sun-sun's eyes narrowed as a black mist billowed from barragan's outstretched hand and shot forth at mitsuomi with lightning speed, "he seems not concerned...almost if he knows what it can do...he either knows or saw something we missed or maybe he's just adept at keeping a calm face in battle" she thought. Sun-sun stood a great distance from the other spectators, alongside her fellow fraccions and Halibel with zetseui as they watched mitsuomi dance away from the mist, with lightning speed despite the huge weapon he carried. Mila rose watched as barragan released another black mist from his other sleeve and to her, it seemed the battle was turning in barragan's favor, "Well...I dont know how he's gonna do it but he wont lose" she stated. Apacci grunted from her spot as she clenched his coat, "He'll find a way...That old fuck wont beat him" she spat. The trio watched barrgan double his efforts to catch mitsuomi but he dodged, running up a pillar but as the mist hit the pillar. Mila rose's mouth dropped, seeing the pillar dissolve to nothing in an instant, "Its aged that pillar so quickly..it fell from its own weight" she stated. Sun-sun nodded, her brow furrowed from behind her sleeve, "He will still Win" apacci stated resolutely.

"He didnt care when that pillar fell..so he has a plan" she added. Mila rose teased the idea of messing with apacci about her crush but went went against, saving it for later.

(**song playing...Difficult...One piece ost**)

Barragan suddenly howled in frustration, raising his right hand as a massive black double headed axe shot from his sleeve, with four chains attached to the centerpiece, "Gran Caida!" he boomed. Mitsuomi chuckled with an arched eyebrow, "those robes must be big to hide an axe like that" he thought. Barragan waved his left hand, disspelling the respira and shot his axe forward and the chains shot forth at blinding speed. Mitsuomi had to no time to react as the chains ensnared each of his limbs, causing him to drop his weapon. Barragan growled as he appeared in front of mitsuomi, "Finally...Finally...I've caught you..like the annoying bug you are" he sneered and raised his axe high, "Any Last Words?" he hissed. Mitsuomi grinned wide, "Curiousity is the only thing keeping you alive" he smirked.

"I Will take your spot as Zero...Even if I have to Pry it from your Cold Dead Hands!" barragan roared. Barragan swung his axe downward, when suddenly reiatsu erupted from mitsuomi with enough force to make barrgan's ears ring and eyes blur. The axe hung in the air, hitting the force of mitsuomi's released reiatsu, that flowed like a hurricane. Barragan sonidoed away to recover but even from the distance between them, he could still feel the pressure on his shoulder from mitsuomi's power. The spectators themselves were on their hands and knees under its intensity, even some of the espada were being pressured but suddenly it stopped. Barragan turned to mitsuomi to see the chains shaken off by the vibration of his release of reiatsu, "Impossible..he shook off my attack by simply releasing reiatsu...weak hollows do that..even arrancar do it unconsciously" barrgan thought. The spectators found this display confusings and hard to understand, "he defeated barragan's attack like nothing" stated one random arrancar. Mitsuomi chuckled as he picked up his weapon, "figure it out yet?...Well here's the quick version...I can control my reiatsu quite well...so much that i dont emit any sometimes but I can generate reiatsu faster than anyone and release it all at once..if need be" he stated but smiled wide, "That was just the tip of the iceberg" he added. Barragan growled deep in his throat, "That doesnt matter...No matter how much power you have...its useless...if you cant kill me with it" he roared. Mitsuomi snapped his fingers, "SonoTori...but I dont need to get near you to Kill you" he smirked, pointing his blade at barragan. Mitsuomi pointed to his blade, "Now you claim to be Time itself but to me you are nothing but a Fake...This blade you see before you is called Chaos Bringer...Now I wont call myself chaos personified...Like You but only its humble facilitator" he stated.

**(song playing...Hollowed...bleach ost**)

Mitsuomi raised his weapon high, spinning it rapidly as a black like flame accented with red appeared in the center of the spinning blade. When it came to a quick halt, a ball of energy shot forth like a missile. The black-red ball charged barragan but as expected, when it reached the time distortion field. It slowed to a crawl, "Ha..Time is the ultimate harbinger of Death!...Everything bows before its power!...Now bow before me!" barragan bellowed. Mitsuomi stood firm as barragan focused on the ball, dissolving it as it crawled closer, foot by foot and inch by inch. Barragan let out a barking laugh, seconds later as he swatted the mist left behind by the black-red ball, "Now do You See...You can not win...all your attacks will Fail!" he boomed. Mitsuomi chuckled from his spot, "There are things that time can not touch" he smirked. Barragan growled deep, "Foolish Boy...Accept that I am you Superior!" he boomed. Mitsuomi pointed to barragan, "Take a Good look at you Hand" he stated. Barragan glanced at his free hand and did a double take, seeing the hand being burned black and cracking away by a black mist like flame, "What?!...What Manner of Trickery is this!?" he shouted. Mitsuomi cracked a sly smirk, "Chaos...Its has no shape or form to destroy...so it is timeless...My original Bankai had something similar...It was called Ryu Jigoku...it burned its target with a black flame...So you can call this Jigoku Kaosu" he smiled. Barragan focused on stopping the flame on his half burned away arm but only slowed the progression, "It will not expire!" he hissed. Mitsuomi tapped his cheek, "It will continue to burn you to nothing...till you are Dead or if I stop it...your powers can slow its progression but you will never be rid of it" he stated. Barragan growled as he held up his half burned off arm to kill mitsuomi with his respira but it was burned away by the black mist destroying his arm, "Jigoku Kaosu!" mitsuomi shouted. Barrgan barely dodged the blast, appearing behind mitsuomi to cleave him in two with his axe but mitsuomi sent another black-red ball. Barragan landed on the desert sands as his forearm was now being burned off, "I'm done playing with you" mitsuomi stated, appearing in front of him. Barragan's brow furrowed in anger, "You Insolent Child...This is not Over!" he growled. Mitsuomi tilted his head, "No...it was over the moment you tried to hurt...Them" he stated. Barragan's eyes widen but narrowed quickly as he vanished, appearing where the trio were among the spectators but was disappointed more to find they were gone. [**song ends**]

Barragan turned rigidly to clapping and saw mitsuomi in front of mila rose, apacci, sun-sun, tia and zetseui. Mitsuomi stopped his mocking applause with a sinister and twisted smile to go with murderous glare, "Congratulation...You Sunk to a whole New Low with that move" he smirked. Barragan turned to his fraccion, who were in shock to see their god losing, "Kill Him" he hissed. Findor, Poww, Chuhlhourne and Nirgge looked at each other then to mitsuomi, "Yes your Majesty" they replied, charging mitsuomi. Abirama and Ggio however did not move, "your highness" ggio whispers, pointing. Barrgan turns to see Findor with Chaos through his chest, Nirrge was only a lower half, having his upper half blown off. Chuhlhourne was the ground screeching as jigoku kaosu burned him alive. Poww had released but was missing an arm. Barragan vanished with sonido trying to kill the trio before mitsuomi was done with poww but before he reached, a pair of jigoku kaosus charged him, only his power saved him from being struck. Mitsuomi turned to the trio, "finish off Poww" he stated, the trio nodded and charged poww. Mitsuomi was confident that their speed was more than enough, "its reached his chest...still too slow but no matter...if i force the issue...i'll show more than i want" he thought, staring at barragan. Mitsuomi pulled chaos bringer from findor's lifeless corpse, not before uttering a jigoku kaosu and burning away findor's body.

(**song playing...Jinchuuriki...naruto shippuden**)

Mitsuomi hoists his chaos bringer on his shoulder, "Barragan...Enough...Its over...Why not let the flames consume you" he states. Barragan only hissed, "I Will Not leave this world before You...Zero" he stated. Mitsuomi sighed, "Look...its pointless...you're wasting our time...Barragan you Are a Waste of Time" he stated and with that the fragile hinge on barragan's temper cracked. Barragan charged in fit of rage, wildly swing his axe but mitsuomi grinned as he slammed his weapon into the axe, "Jigoku Kaosu" he recited. The flame bursted forth like a fluery of black-red energy, consuming the nearest object to it, namely barragan's axe. The flame spreads quickly but barragan slows it as it reaches the center piece but the chains were starting to be consumed, which lead back to his body. Mitsuomi watched with a smile plastered on his face as barrgan tried to fight off the flame from the different places on his body, "**if he could show any emotion on that skeletal face...its probably...Panic**" roku commented.

"Yea...Well...Barragan...I would be lying..if this was fun...So lets put this to rest" mitsuomi smirked. Mitsuomi spun chaos faster than before as black and red sparks started to erupt from the blade, "Jigoku Koasu" he uttered, a large black-red ball erupted from the blade. Barragan tried to slow the ball but he didnt notice mitsuomi had appeared behind, until his huge blade was coming through his chest. Barrgan howled in rage as the chaotic flame consumed him inside and out, "Where Chaos Regins...Destruction...Will Follow" mitsuomi stated, watching said chaos.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CH FOUR IS DONE...HOW DID YOU LIKE THE FIGHT?...TO CLARIFY HIS ATTACK...JIGOKU KAOSU IS SIMILAR TO RYU JIGOKU AND DRAGON'S INFERNAL MAELSTROM FROM MY OTHER STORIES...ITS BURNS THE TARGET TO NOTHING...AS FOR HIS APSECT OF DEATH...I'M NOT SURE..ANY TIPS ARE APPRECIEATED...NEXT CHAPTER FINISHES THE FALLOUT OF THE FIGHT AND BEGINS THE COUNTDOWN TO THE WINTER WAR...SO STAY TUNED AND DROP A REVIEW...PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N...CH5 IS HERE...WILL APACCI ADMIT SHE LIKES MITSUOMI OR WILL SOME ELSE WILL?..SIT BACK READ...REVIEW...LET GET THIS SHINDIG STARTED

DISCLAMIER...I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

CH5

Tia stares with a look of slight shock, seeing barragan fall to mitsuomi but was not surprised, "now do you see Master Halibel...this is the reason he is the zero" zetseui states. Mitsuomi strolls with chaos bringer on his shoulder as the last of barrgan's body blows away, "now know the chaos you have wrought" he whispers. Mitsuomi stops in front of Ggio and Abirama, "you two have a choice to make...you can follow your master into death or you can follow me" he states, slamming the blade into the sand. Mitsuomi glances to see Poww on one knee panting with mutliple wounds, "You got 10...9...8...7...Che forget it" he grins, charging a cero intended for Poww. The trio feel the power increase and appear next to tia, "Alrite...we will serve you!" ggio shouts. Mitsuomi grins tossing the cero in the opposite direction, "you made the right choice" he smiles, as the cero explodes behind him.

Mitsuomi tosses chaos in the air and it reseals, landing in his sheath he held up, "Zero...an impressive display...Barragan will be missed but you power more than makes up" aizen states, walking up. Mitsuomi pulls a cigarette, "you made me zero for a reason...after all" he smirks, walking away.

"Indeed" aizen smiles, vanishing. Mitsuomi strolls towards tia and the others as the spectators return to las noches, "So..." he states.

"So...Zero..you've shown me a great deal and it seems accepting your offer was right" tia states. Mitsuomi chuckles as he blows smoke in the air, "True...and that is just the beginning" he smirks. Tia nods as she and zetseui return, "so..Ladies...were you throughly impressed" mitsuomi smirks. "Quite...you annihilated him" mila rose stated.

"He seemed no match for you" sun-sun states. Apacci stayed quiet and handed him his coat, "ok..ladies...i hoped you paid attention...i'm quizing you when we get back...you fail...we resume our training and i'll use chaos bringer" he smirks. All three paled but he started laughing, "just kidding...you guys go on ahead" he smiles. The trio vanishes as mitsuomi walks back to ggio, redder and poww, "Now...It seems you heeded my warning and dont have a death wish...So starting now you follow Zetseui's orders...If step outta line with her...its the same as stepping outta line with me...and that can be Hazardous to your Health...Impress her...you impress me...and you'll live longer...Now take him to recovery...you can remain in barragan's palace...Now Go" he states and the trio vanish.

#################

Apacci scowls staring at herself in a full length mirror at mitsuomi's palace, "Ugly...Skinny...Flat" she whispers, sighing. Apacci continued to think upon how she staked up compared to her fellow fraccion and halibel, "Master halibel and mila rose have large breasts...he'd go for that but mine are small...sun-sun is graceful..while i'm clumsy...geez..why did he kiss me?...why do i have these feelings?...he wouldnt go for my rough blue hair or mismatched eyes" she thought, as a single tear streaked down her cheeks. A knocking shook apacci from her depression, "Who is It?" she barked.

"Its Me" a voice replies. Apacci opens the door to see mitsuomi straing back at her, "can i come in?" he asks.

"Whatever" she barks. Mitsuomi strolls in, finally sitting in a comfy chair, "so why you crying?" he asks. Apacci arches an eyebrow, "what..I dont cry" she hisses, wiping her face. Mitsuomi chuckled, "you're eyes are red...feeling insecure maybe" he smirked. Apacci gritted her teeth, "Fuck you" she snapped.

"Ohh...i'm right...so why so down?" he smiles.

"Che bastard...why are you so weird?..." she states. Mitsuomi crosses his legs, "you're easy to read...you seem to feel unattractive...when compared to someone like mila rose or Tia perhaps...while they buxom and curvy...you're more..." he states.

"Like a man" she snaps. Mitsuomi sighs, "No...are more athletic...Now you may feel ugly but you're not...you're just different...Now will everybody will call you sexy or hot...no but really does it matter" he states. Apacci furrowed her brow and crossing her arms, "Che...You have no idea how I feel...You're perfect" she states. Mitsuomi glances sideways, "Really..you think i'm perfect...I can assure you...I'm Not" he replies. Apacci arches her eyebrow, "dont think so...Look here" mitsuomi states and slips off his jacket, "but you are!" apacci states. Mitsuomi stays slient as he stands and starts unzipping his vest, as each inch passes his white skin emerged and finally revealed several scars, with the most prominent being a burn on his chest, "Am I" he whispers. Apacci stared unsure of what to say, "you might think..i'm perfect but truthfully..i'm not...here feel" he states, taking her hand. Mitsuomi runs her hand on the scar on his left shoulder, "got this one from a trusted friend...he gave this one too and the one my face but you cant see it due to my mask fragment" he stated, letting her feel the scars. Apacci blushes feeling his chilsed body, "you're still good looking" she whispers.

"So how does something you cant change make you ugly...because you're not...I think you're pretty" he states. Apacci jerks slightly, "you..You dont" she whispers.

"Well...i did say you're kinda cute..acting all shy" he stated, inching closer. Apacci inched closer, "i'm not cute..I'm Fierce" she smirked.

"Fine its mutual attraction..we are alot alike...rough dark hair...and mismatched eyes" he smiles. Mitsuomi inched closer, "really attraction" apacci smirked.

"Yea..." he smiles, as their lips meet and smashed back and forth. Mitsuomi lifts apacci bracing her on a wall as their tongues do battle, both feel the passion and lust rising but suddenly the door is rapidly knocked on, "dont anwser it" mitsuomi whispers.

"Apacci!...come on bitch we got go see Zero" mila rose barks. Mitsuomi moves down apacci's neck, "I'm seeing him now" she whispers.

"Alrite...Bitch...I'm coming!" she shouts.

"Already?" mitsuomi whispers, playfully in her ear. Apacci blushes brightly, "shut up" she whispers, pushing him off but he chuckles, staggering back and grabbing his coat, "until later" he shushes, performing a handsign and vainshes. Apacci adjust her clothes as she opens the door, "Lets Go" she hisses, as mila rose looks confused.

#################

Mitsuomi sits on a black pillow just off his balcony when the trio arrive, "You know...I still cant believe you beat barragan so easily...I mean...that is not to say you couldn't" sun-sun stated. Mitsuomi chuckled softly, "I guess..I managed it..pretty well" he stated but his eyes were focused on appaci. Mila rose snorted incredously and sun-sun had a slight smile, "Pretty Much...there are rumors that you are stronger than Lord Aizen" mila rose stated. Mitsuomi tilted his head to the side with a slight smirk, "Stronger than Sosuke huh?" he mused.

"Do you believe the Rumors?" he asked. The trio blinked in surprise, "I dont know his strength" mila rose replies.

"Exactly...No one does...Save for Gin or Kaname maybe but he nearly killed once and succeeded the second time and he wasnt even trying both times" mitsuomi stated. The trio's demeanor soured, "Now...Ladies...here is your Test...From what you saw from my fight with barragan...How exactly did I win?" mitsuomi asked, crossing his legs and arms. The trio stayed silent for a few minutes, "Well...It seemed you were toying with him for most...if not the whole time" sun-sun replies.

"And?" he asked. Mila rose looked confused as well as apacci, "You were toying with him and not taking him seriously" sun-sun stated. Mitsuomi slipped off his coat and dropped it on the floor, "why didnt I take him seriously?" he asked.

"He wasnt in control of his anger...he let it cloud his judgment" mila rose stated. Mitsuomi glanced at her, "Barragan was an Espada...Mila rose...King of Hueco Mundo...He was survialist and not to be taken lightly...as for his anger..he held in check...most of the fight" he stated. Mila rose looked away after mitsuomi had told her off with a slight blush, "If he was in control of his anger and you didnt take him seriuously...then you knew what he was capable of...going in" sun-sun stated. Mitsuomi flicked his hair behind his left ear, "I had No Idea what his Capabilities were" he replies. Apacci snorted, "And You...still Didnt take him seriously!" she half shouted.

Mitsuomi sighed and tilted his head back, "Ok...look at it from a different angle...Why did Barragan and the other Espada..never go to the third pit?...when you became Tia's fraccion and Zetseui became mine" he stated and trio huffed.

"Because...We were Weak according to them" apacci barked. Mitsuomi pulled off his left glove with his teeth, "Thats part of it...but...why not once..did they visit or even cast a glance?" he stated.

"The other hollows were stronger" mila rose replied. Sun-sun silently sat thinking, "true but why not look even once?" mitsuomi states.

"They wanted the strongest to serve them" apacci stated, slightly confused. Mitsuomi removed his other glove, "Of course...but why didnt they look just to see..they avoided it like the plague..Why?" he stated.

"Their Ego" sun-sun blurted. Mitsuomi clapped his hands, "Exactly...Ego...Pride...In this world...Weakness gets you killed and the third was just that...The espada never once went because their pride wouldnt let them and for that reason...they despised Weakness" he explained. Apacci arched an eyebrow, "So..Pride...thats why you didnt take him seriously?" she asked.

"Pride...Well its something everyone has...some have a huge amount..while others dont but pride..all the same" he replies. Mila rose notices that mitsuomi has started to unzip his vest slightly, "Barragan as you all know...has a great deal of pride...he was king of hueco mundo...a vasto lorde...But his pride bordered on arrogance...So much in fact that he referred to himself as a God" mitsuomi stated. Sun-sun started to notice his actions, "he did always wanted his fraccion to call him his majesty" mila rose commented.

"So he was cocky and your comments were on purpose?" sun-sun stated. Mitsuomi nodded with smile and slowly slipped off his vest, "He knew that already...I just encouraged him" he stated. "Then..what does that have to do with you not taking him seriously?" mila rose asked. Mitsuomi had a tiny smirk creep onto his face, "You Tell me" he smiled, slightly wetting his lips. Apacci could not take her eyes off him or his bare chest, as mila rose groaned and sun-sun silently thought. Sun-sun started to speak but stopped, "Its because you wanted Him to Not take You seriously" she finally anwsered. Mitsuomi snapped his finger, "That only part of it...Go deeper" he stated but it became apparent that the trio was a little lost.

Mitsuomi rose from his seat and started to stretch, "My speed despite my size makes me faster and more agile compared to him but barrgan's release is made for power...do you think he could catch me?...going at me head on?" he stated. The trio looked confused, to say the least but they were trying to understand, "No...Barragan couldnt have but his time distortion makes up for it and he knew this" he stated. Mitsuomi dropped to the floor and got into a handstand, "So...I didnt take him serious due to his pride and he didnt me...due to my age but why is that?" he asked. Apacci watched him start to do one handed handstand pushups, "you have less fighting experience than him" sun-sun stated.

"I wouldnt say he does but in this instance why does it matter?" he replies. Mila rose shifted in her seat, "He saw you...as not worth his time" mila rose stated.

"Because of his pride...you were not a threat and your age solidified it" she added. Mitsuomi glanced at her with a smile, "Learning from your past is the best way to grow" he stated, causing mila rose to blush slightly. Sun-sun shifted in her seat, "All of Barragan mistakes were due to his pride?" she asked.

"Yep..he lost because of his pride...but why?" he asked. The trio were silent as mitsuomi counted off his pushups, "Wait...when you used Jigoku Koasu...he didnt dodged" apacci stated.

"Go on" he smiled. Apacci tried to find the right words, "He didnt know anything about the attack...he just...He just...Assumed his time field would stop it" she stated.

"But Why?" he stated. Mitsuomi dropped to all fours and started crawling forward, staring into apacci's eyes, "his pride...his pride in his abilties" she whispered but her eyes widen, "Time!...He assumed...that time overpowers all things and nothing you did would harm him...He believed you had no chance to win!" she shouted. Mitsuomi chuckled sitting crosslegged, "But...why would he touch...what was left of your attack...when he could simply dodge?" sun-sun asked. Mitsuomi turned to sun-sun, "Apacci just told you...Barragan in his arrogance...believed every attack...I used would be stopped...Nothing is worse in a fight to have you strongest attack physically stopped by your opponent" he stated. Mila rose snorted slightly, "then why not cut off the arm?" she asked but before mitsuomi could anwser. Sun-sun's head jerked up quickly, "His Pride...Severing the arm...would force him to admit...You were Stronger than him and your jigoku koasu had beaten time...He couldnt" she stated.

"Even so...its kinda ridiculous...to accept death...rather than fighting for another day" apacci added.

Mitsuomi got up and sat back on his pillow, "Ok..think of it this way...Grimmjow would rather die than admit..he's not King...Barragan died instead of admiting his power was not absolute...Feeling...Opinions...something They all value more than life" he explained. The trio sat quietly, "Do you?" mila rose asked.

"Do I have something valuable...To die for?" he muttered. Mitsuomi put his hands behind his head, "Well I have one thing...No scratch that...Five people...I would not mind giving my life for" he stated. An awkwad silence filled the room, "I hope...I'm one" a voice stated and the trio looked up to see zetseui on the balcony railing. Mitsuomi got to his feet, "But of course...Hime-sama" he mused, causing the trio to laugh. Zetseui giggled softly, "Just so you know...Orihime Inoue has arrived" she stated. Mitsuomi crack a smile, grabbed his vest and vanished, leaving the trio in shock. Zetseui sat on the rail, "So wanna hear a story?" she asked.

"Sure" they repiles, and she lead them inside. Zetseui sat on his large pillow, just off from the balcony and the trio sat on the numerous chairs, "ok before i start...have you ever heard of someone...being hated for no reason...feared for no reason?" she asked. Mila rose and apacci looked at each other and replied no, "there has to be a reason" sun-sun stated.

"You would think but in this story...No" zetseui mused.

Zetseui sighed for a second, "Many years ago...a boy was born...he was gentle and kind but for some reason the villagers where he was born hated him...the only family he had was a sister...not by blood but to him it didnt matter" she started.

"No mother or father?" sun-sun asked.

Zetseui shook her head, "No his father was dead and his mother passed away after he was born...Well he had an uncle and grandmother but they despised him...through them the village came to hate him and in turn the children as well...As he grew the boy...despite the torment...the dirty looks..never showed his hurt...only smiled...Even when he cried...Earning the nickname...Smiling Demon" zetseui stated. The trio slightly gasped, "his sadness continued when his sister was killed but he found refuge in good man and his grandaughter...rather than hate him..they cared for him...As the boy became a man..he fought for the world's attention...to show he existed...that he mattered...So when he became a warrior...He sought only the strongest opponents and the largest battles...earning him two nicknames but no matter what happened...he never learned why everyone hated him in his villiage...So to this day the boy turned man wonders...How can someone be hated for no reason and feared for no reason" she stated. The trio sat in silence and took in what they heard, "what happened to that boy?" mila rose asked. Zetseui tapped her cheek, "Hmm...you know him quite well...You were just speaking to him" zetseui smiled. Mila rose's eyes widen as well as sun-sun, "Zero was the boy in that story" she stated. "Yes...he does things to show off sometimes but he protects you..its to the death" zetseui replies. Apacci sits in silence, "so weird..he was stripping and no one said anything" she thought.

##############

Mitsuomi enters the throne room to see a sight, the girl orihime healing grimmjow's missing arm, "I see so she can heal missing limbs...despite being burned to ash" he thought but was shook from his thoughts by aizen's explaination of her powers. Mitsuomi chuckled softly, "Very Interesting" he smiled but outright laughed when Grimmjow killed luppi, "Very amusing" he mused, leaving. Mitsuomi walked the halls of las noches, "Zero...I'd like to have a word" a voice stated. Mitsuomi turned to see Stark, "What about?" he asked.

"Well...After seeing your fight with Barragan...I was sorta shock to see you protect..Tia's fraccion...at first..you were not trying to show off but it seemed he forced your hand" stark stated. Mitsuomi leaned on a wall, "you would be right...it wasnt my intention to kill him but as you said..he forced my hand...Tell me Coyote...you seem to me like a guy who doesnt like fighting" he stated. Stark leaned back next to him, "it seems like a pain but I decided to follow Lord aizen..So when the time comes...I will...So I wont be alone" he stated.

"Loneliness...A cruel fate...but you're never really alone...its good to form bonds...so even when you're alone...You truly not" mitsuomi whispered. Stark raised an eyebrow, "you seem to speak from experience" he questioned.

"Yea...when i was little..i was alone..well except for my big sister but when she died...i had no one really...So for me Friendship...Is big" mitsuomi stated. Mitsuomi pushes off the wall, "Think about it Coyote...Friends can be Cool" he smiled, vanishing.

Mitsuomi arrived to his palace to find apacci sitting on his large pillow with a curious look, "I know that look...somebody been talking about me" he smiled. Apacci stays quiet as mitsuomi plops down next to her, "zetseui told us about your past" she whispered.

"So now you know that under this girlish exterior is a scared little boy" he states. Apacci's eyes widen slightly, "No...its just...you show many different sides...its hard to tell the real you" she states. Mitsuomi runs his finger through his hair, "Well sometimes its hard for me to express myself...so I let my action speak for me" he muses. Apacci abruptly stands, "Why do I have these feeling?...Why am I attracted to you?..It makes no sense...I'm a hollow!" she shouts. Mitsuomi sighs softly, "Arrancar..you are not just a hollow anymore...other than your horn and hollow hole...you are a woman...are you afraid to have feelings?" he states. Apacci stands silent, "you told me...its was mutual attraction...why are attracted to me?" she whispers. Mitsuomi smirks slightly, "You remind of me of someone...she was like you..loud..boisterous..easily angered but fiercely loyal" he smiles. Mitsuomi rises from his seat, "I like you apacci" he whispers, bring her lips to his. Mitsuomi lifts her in his arms and lays her on the pillow, as she attacks his lips. Apacci wrapped her legs around his butt as he attacked her neck, "I..Nev...mmm...Never done this" she moaned.

"Ohh...well then...i'll do all the work...just enjoy the experience" he smiled, unzipping her top. Mitsuomi ran his tongue over her left nub of her perky breasts, which were actually large b-cups. Apacci moaned softly as he captured her lips in another tongue filled kiss. Mitsuomi leaned back and lets her unzip his vest, tossing it on the floor. Apacci pulled off her jacket as mitsuomi attacked her chest oncemore, her harden nipples were his target, sucking one and pinching the other. Apacci's body bucked at each touch, her body wanted him and her mind raced with new sensations. Mitsuomi moved down her body finally reaching her pants, he playfully pulled on the string with teeth and pulled her hakama loose. Apacci blushed seeing the seductive smile on his face. Apacci stood and wiggled out of them with a sexy shake, before laying back down. Mitsuomi smiled taking in appaci naked form, "so the carpet matches the drapes" he thought, staring at a small patch of blue hair above her womanhood. Mitsuomi kissed her deeply oncemore before making his way down her body, finally reaching her snatch and giving her a long lick. Apacci's body shivered in ecstacy as mitsuomi's tongue went to work over her womanhood, "oh god...please more" she moaned, exploring her body. Apacci felt a heat building in the pit of her stomach, her back arched as she let out a long moan as she came. Appaci panted heavily as mitsuomi unbuckled his pants and exposed his ten inch memeber, "you're virgin right?" he asked.

"Yea...i guess but...i'm ready" she replies, as he slides inside her. Mitsuomi reaches her barrier but she gave a nod and mitsuomi pushed in futher. Apacci closed her eyes as tears started to flow but mitsuomi started kissing her as he picked up his pace. Apacci wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned into his shoulder, "faster...Mitsu..I..Abou..To" she wailed.

"Me too" he groaned. Mitsuomi was about to pull out, "No...inside..please" she moaned and pushed in further as her walls clenched around his member. Mitsuomi and appaci panted as he collasped next to her, "I like you too...Mitsuomi" she stated, kissing him.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CH5 IS DONE...I DECIDED ON A LEMON AT THE END...SO SUE ME...MITSUOMI IS TAKING STEPS FOR HIS ENDGAME WITH AIZEN...I..E STARK BUT WHO CAN TELL...THANK YOU FOR READING AND AS ALWAYS..REVIEW...FAV AND STAY FROSTY...PEACE


	6. Chapter 6

A/N...CH6 IS HERE...THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS...AS THE DRUMS OF WAR BEGIN TO BEAT...SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY

**hollowspeak**

* * *

CH6

Mitsuomi stares at the fake blue sky of las noches' roof, a cigarette in his mouth and his hair drapped over his face, "**the pieces are coming into play...that is if we can count on stark...dealing out barragan was a plus..we still have two of the top spots on our side...but then there is ulquiorra**" roku comments. Mitsuomi jumps onto the railing, "yea but he wont be a problem...as for stark...he'll serve a purpose...he'll fight so he wont be alone" he thought. Roku manifests behind him, "**one more thing...why did you have sex with apacci?**" he asked. Mitsuomi crossed his arms, "why indeed...boredom...fun..or maybe it was just a whim" he mused.

"**Liar...she reminds you of reina...and because of that...you actually like her**" roku commented and mitsuomi only chuckled. Mitsuomi decides to go see Orihime personally to gauge her decsion to come to hueco mundo of her own volition. Mitsuomi arrives at orihime's room to see ulquiorra guarding the door, "why are you here Zero?" he asked.

"To speak with the girl..thats all...you can sit in if you want" mitsuomi replies. Ulquiorra stands silent but opens the door, "you have five minutes...I will also speak to Lord aizen about this" he states. Mitsuomi enters to see Orihime sitting on a small sofa in her arrancar uniform, "Who are you?" she whispers.

"My apologies if I frightened you..I am an Espada...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he stated, bowing. Orihime was shocked to see him bowing and giving a friendly greeting, "Why have come to see me...only uqluiorra or aizen has spoke to me" she stated.

"I wanted speak to you about your choice to come to Las Noches?" he replies. Mitsuomi pulls up a chair, "I Serve only Lord Aizen and I exist only to fullfll his desires" she stated but mitsuomi noticed the blank stare and monotone response. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed slightly, "He got to her already" he thought.

"**He used her friends lives to sway her and gave her the twenty four hours**" roku commented.

"Tell me...Are you ready to Kill your friends when the time comes?" he asks. Orihime gasps sharply, "you would have to know that...You betrayed them...The GoteiJusantai hate traitors...they will kill you on sight...So I'll ask again...Can you Kill them?" he stated. Orihime had a single tear streak down her cheek, "If you really serve only sosuke...then expect no mercy from your former friends" he stated, rising from his seat. Mitsuomi exited the room but heard soft sobbing as he left, "**wow harsh...kinda cold**" roku commented.

"She needed to hear it...besides...its psychological warfare...they used her friends as a bargaining chip to get her here...her friends were in no danger and the reprieve was used to make look it like she betrayed her friends...they wont come for her...their focus is the war...not one human" he thought.

Mitsuomi arrived back to his wing to find the trio waiting, "So ladies how are things?" he smiled.

"Mitsuomi...when do we resume our training?" sun-sun asked. Mitsuomi tilted his head back and forth "good question...not today..sorry but since you got your test right..I've got a treat for you" he smirked. Mitsuomi threw off his jacket, "you will get to see me train..but thats not all...you will be watching with zetseui and Tia...i want you to proper analyze my training session" he stated. Mitsuomi led them to Tia's palace and explained the situation, "I see well zero...I will watch with a keen eye to discern your true mettle" tia stated. The group dropped to the sands below, "all right..I'll erect my barrier..so we wont be disturbed...it will stretch about three square miles" he stated, performing a serveral handsigns. Mitsuomi handed chaos to zetseui and started doing some stretches, "if you're training..then against who?" sun-sun asked. Mitsuomi cracked a smile, "Me..." he smirked.

"You but how?" apacci asked.

"How can you fight yourself?" mila rose asked. Mitsuomi performed another set of handsigns and from his shadow a person appeared, "Thats how" both stated. The trio stared in shock seeing two mitsuomi, "I created a clone of sorts...this way I can train" he stated.

"Hey Apacci..just imagine what two of us could do" the other smirked. Tia watches apacci turn bright red, "what does he mean apacci?" she asked.

"Nothing..Master Halibel...Fuck you Zero" she shouted. Mitsuomi chuckled, "Anyway...just step back and watch" he stated.

(**song playing...Power to Strive..bleach ost**)

Mitsuomi and his clone stood only a few feet apart, then they slowly inched closer and closer but before the others knew it they were touching foreheads. Suddenly they fired off rapid jabs and hooks, they quickly skipped back but the clone charged but mitsuomi only swung at an afterimage. Mitsuomi looked to see him in midair, the clone readied himself but when mitsuomi threw himself skyward, he only struck an afterimage as well. The clone unleashed a barrage of punches but mitsuomi dodged each one, he then tried a left high kick but mitsuomi managed a forearm block. Mitsuomi fired off several punches but the clone dodged, each move mirrored the other as they fire off punches and kicks creating small shockwaves. Mila rose was staring in shock, "its like he's not trying" she stated.

"He's just warming up" zetseui commented. Mitsuomi and the clone charged again as the speed suddenly picked up and the force of the shockwaves increased. Apacci watched the two blurs flicker in and out but when they met a shockwave happened, "Its getting hard to see them but the impacts help" sun-sun comments. An Impact rocks the area as mitsuomi and his clone drop to the sand but didnt stay still as they charged, unleashing a fluery of punches. The group watched them flash back and forth trading punches, when it culminates with a simultaneous punch to the face, "that had to hurt" mila rose quipped. Mitsuomi skipped back but sprinted forward, throwing a straight left but the clone countered with a right punch to mitsuomi's jaw. Mitsuomi rolled off the punch and used the force to land a spinning kick to the clone's jaw but both quickly recovered and charged oncemore with punches and kicks, which kicked up dust and sand. Tia noticed sweat was now starting to appear on mitsuomi's body as the punches picked up in force, "He's sweating...I never seen him sweat" sun-sun stated.

"Same here...he trained for nine hours not breaking a sweat but now he is why?" mila rose asked. Apacci furrowed her brow, "its weird...they have been fighting for an hour straight but his reiatsu hasnt decreased or increased either" she stated.

"Good eye...he's staying at the level for a reason...when we increase our power...we waste energy to reach a certain level...Mitsuomi trains relentlessly at a steadily increasing levels so that when he goes higher..its wastes less energy to reach it" zetseui states. Mitsuomi and his clone continue trading punches, when zetseui senses someone, "Mitsuomi that enough..someone is coming!" she shouts. (**Song ends**)

Mitsuomi and his clone stop mid punch, snapping his fingers and surpressing his reiatsu to dispell his barrier, "Zero...Tres...All Espada are to report for a meeting in one hour" states a random arrancar, that appears. Tia nods and sondios away with zetseui in tow, "Ladies head to tia's wing for now" he states. Mitsuomi heads to his wing to shower and change, "A meeting...wonder why" he thought.

"**Possible strategy**" roku commented. Mitsuomi arrived at the hall just as the other espada arrived, "Looks like we have intruders" Szayalappro quipped, as the door opened. The Espada strolled, "How do you know that?" tia asked.

"The 22nd undergroud passage way has collasped" zommari explained.

"That too bad...I wish they broken into the throne room instead" szayelaporro stated.

"Hahaha..that would've been cool" nnoitra sneered. Stark placed a hand on the table, "Quiet down...I'm tired as hell...so lets have some peace in here" he stated. Tia sat down next to Aaroniero followed by grimmjow, ulquiorra and mitsuomi propped his legs on the table with his arms crossed. The door opened revealing Aizen with Gin and Kaname, "Good morning my Dear Espada...Its seems we're under attack but before we discuss that...lets have some tea" aizen stated. Mitsuomi inwardly smirked, "**Looks like you were wrong**" roku chuckled.

"Maybe..." he replies. The servants serve the tea, "do everyone have a cup...good...Kaname start the presentation" aizen cooly states. Kaname turns on a project which shows shows several people, "three intruders...Uryu Ishida...Yasutora Sado and Ichigo Kurosaki" aizen stated, causing grimmjow to gasp. Aaroniero scoffs silghtly, "These are.._Our enemies_" he states.

"Riduclous...its only three people" zommari states.

"Where's the danger..." szayelaporro smirks. Aizen sips his tea, "I wouldnt underestimate them..others made that mistake and paid for it...these four broke into the seireitei and successfully took on the goteijusantai" he explained. Zommari raised an eyebrow, "is that so..then where is the fourth warrior" he stated.

"That would be Orihime Inoue" ulquiorra stated.

"Aww...they came to save their friend...why not let em try...they look weak as hell" nnoitra mocked. Tia glanced over to Nnoitora, "Werent you Listening at All...Lord Aizen just said Not to underestimate them" she stated.

"Ohh it seems you're worried about those brats...Are Ya scared?" nnoitora sneered.

"What was That?!" she hissed. Grimmjow suddenly stood, "Where do you think you're going Grimmjow" kaname stated.

"I'm going to kill them" grimmjow stated.

"Lord Aizen gave no such order...Sit back down" kaname states. Grimmjow glares at Tosen, "Its obvious what Lord Aizen wants done" he hisses but before anyone could respond, a hand was around grimmjow's neck. Tia notices mitsuomi is gone from his seat, "when did he move?" she thought. Mitsuomi tighten his grip around grimmow's neck, "Why dont you be a Good Kitty..And Sit down" he smirked. Aizen turned to them, "Zero..enough...I dont need you to kill another espada" he states. Mitsuomi glares at aizen before dropping grimmjow, "Whatever" he stated, leaving. Mitsuomi heads to his wing and jumps to the sands below, performing several handsigns, three clones of him appear. The Trio crack each a smirk, "what do you want with us?" one asked.

"Rakurai..Yami...Hono...i want you to observe our guests...measure their strength and keep an eye out" mitsuomi states.

"Right" the trio replies, vanishing.

################

The time ticks by as Ichigo and his team storm las noches, "**He's tough..defeated dordoni but he needed to use his hollow mask and it seems Neliel is alive**" roku commented. Mitsuomi shifted his legs on the railing, "True...it seems Aaroniero is fighitng now as well as Szayleappro...looks the some of the others are restless too" he thought. The first espada to fall was Aaroneiro but it didnt shock mitsuomi, "**so now he's fighting grimmjow after supposedly dying at the hands of ulquiorra...Orihime's powers are something**" roku quipped. Apacci watched grimmjow fire off a gran rey cero, "look at that..he distorted the atmosphere" she smirked.

"A Gran Rey Cero...you'd think he would know better" mila rose commented. Apacci stomps her boot on the railing, "ha..what you scared..bitch" she smirked.

"Not me...I'm surprised you can hear anything with your teeth chattering so loudly" mila rose smirked. The pair glared at one another, "will you two stop..when you argue..it only makes you look weak" sun-sun commented, causing zetseui to laugh. The pair turned to sun-sun and zetseui, "Stay Out of this...And Stop Laughing zetseui!" they shouted but stopped when a shockwave hits them head on. The trio try to sheild themselves, "What is grimmjow thinking...this is getting out off hand" mila rise stated.

"Try to relax" tia stated, walking past. Tia stares at the battle intently, "this is fight between an espada in his resurreccion form...your fear is understandable" she stated, as another shockwave hit. Tia stood unfazed while the trio shielded themselves, "but its primordial fear...relish it" she states. "Yes" the trio replies. Tia continues her observation, "but the question is the person...he's fighting human...its hard to believe that human could have such dark and densely powered reiatsu..its almost if I'm watching two espada fight" she thought.

Mitsuomi's clones continue to observe the fights as they drag on, "**grimmjow has fallen..now Nnoitra is involved but whats this**" roku commented. Mitsuomi opened his eyes and jumped onto the railing, "I see...three of those reiatsu signatures..I recognize...Ginrei Kuchiki's grandson...Byakuya...Captain Retsu Unohana and the Mad Doctor...Mayuri Kurotsuchi...the fourth...I dont recongnize but he strong...and quite psychotic" he thought.

"**So it seem the goteijusanti had a plan but the kid jumped the gun**" roku commented. Mitsuomi pulled a cigarette, "So it seems but now the goteijusantai have only six captains stop him now" he thought, taking a drag. The fights continued seeing Nnoitra, Szayleappro, and Zommari fall to the captains but sudden buzzing caught everyones attention, "Tenteikura...So...Sosuke is making his big speech...better get ready" mitsuomi thought, dispelling his clones. Mitsuomi turned to see Poww, Redder, Ggio and Zetseui waiting, "Master Halibel is heading off..we should too" zetseui stated.

(**song playing...Stalemate..naruto shippuden**)

Seventy meters above Karakura town, the remaining captan level personnel of the goteijusantai assemble to deal Aizen Sosuke and his army of arrancar. Aizen steps out of his garganta knowing full well that the city is a fake, "Halibel...Stark...Mitsuomi...Come" he utters. Three large Gargantas begin opening, first revealing Stark and Liynette. Then Tia, mila rose, sun-sun, apacci and finally mitsuomi with zetseui on his shoulder followed by poww, redder and ggio. Omaeda furrows his brow, "what monterous power...just like i remember" he states.

"If you're scared then run away...coward" soifon snaps. Captain Komamura stands with his Lt Iba Tetsuzaemon, "should we attack aizen first?" iba asks.

"No...aizen's powers are special..we must tread carefully..before dealing with him..we should deal with those around him" sajin replies. Jushiro and Shunsui look over the three espada, "Who do you think is the strongest?..among those espada?" shunsui asks.

"I'm not sure..but mitsuomi kiriyu is with them..so its hard to say..we would have to ask aizen" jushiro replies. Captain Hitsugaya stands with his Lt Rangiku Mastumoto, "while..we're fighting the espada..there's no gurarantee..aizen and his men wont attack" he states.

"You're right" rangiku states. The soutaicho steps forward revealing his zanpakuto from his cane, "Minna...stand back" he booms, unleashing his reiatsu. The captain's red reiatsu turns in flames as his sword comes from his sheath, "Reduce all things in the universe to ash...Ryujin Jakka" he booms, flaring his reiatsu. Mitsuomi cracks a grin while Tia is unimpressed but Starrk's eyes widen as the circle of flame surround aizen and his men, "**Good strategy**" roku comments. The Soutaicho sheathes his sword, "Jokakuenjo...That will stop aizen and the others for awhile" he states.

"Now then...Shall We crush them?" he adds. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi claps his hands, "So..what do we do now...Everyone...our Boss is captured...the enemy is upon us...I knew coming here was a mistake" he stated, dramaticly. Tia and Stark glanced at him, "Be Serious" she states. Mitsuomi cracks a smile, "You're right...since sosuke is how do say...locked up...Looks like..I'll be giving the orders around here...So when I say Jump...you say How High" he smirks. Zetseui and Apacci have the same idea, when they slap mitsuomi in the head, "Stop Goofing Off!" both shout. Mitsuomi huffs then pulls a cigarette, "che..Fine...So..sosuke..said this town is fake...So to score victory...We gotta destroy those pillars...right?" he states, lighting the cigarette. When four gargantas open and four hollows attack the pillars but are stopped by Kira, Shuuhei, Yumichika and Ikkaku. Mitsuomi chuckled wildly watching omaeda squirm, "Haha...that was fun...Alrite Boys...you got your marching orders...Redder...Poww...take the pillars...Vega...I want you to face the woman with the braids...she's an assassin...I hear you like talk...So talk away" he stated. Mitsuomi glanced back at them, "Just remember...your enemies are some of the strongest warriors you face...So dont disappoint" he smiled. Redder and Poww vanished heading towards the pillars, while ggio remained at his side. Mitsuomi then saw redder shouting at the top of his lungs, "what a moron" he thought.

"**You kept him alive...i would've perferred that chuhlhourne girl**" roku commented.

"Um..that was guy" mitsuomi chuckles.

"**Ahh...OMG**" roku shouts. Redder immediately went into his resurreccion taking the form a red hawk, "already..not one to hold back" mitsuomi thought, poww meanwhile did battle with Ikakku. Mitsuomi watched the battles intently and was not surprised when redder was killed but was impressed when poww defeated ikkaku. The pillar shattered into pieces, shocking some of the goteijusanantai, "Madareme was..." toshiro stated.

"Defeated?..." soifon added.

Mitsuomi chuckled slightly while blowing smoke rings, "Now it gets interesting" he grins.

To Be Continued

A/N...CH6 IS FINISHED...NEXT CHAP PICKS UP FROM HERE...THE FIGHTERS CHOOSE THEIR OPPONENTS BUT WHO WILL ZERO FACE..FIND OUT NEXT...SPOILER...SOMEONE IS GOING DIE...MWHAAA..MWHAAA..."LIGHTNING STRIKE"...SORRY...STAY FROSTY...PEACE...


End file.
